The Assassin and the Elf
by emeraldeyes3
Summary: Stacie the assassin lands in Middle Earth. Elves hate evil, people don't want her issues. Hmm, now what is this "poor" girl gonna do? Who will die first? Stacie, who's dying from the evil within-or Legolas, who's sick from heartache? ->COMPLETE!!!
1. Life of a Professional Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, blah blah blah!  
  
A/N: This is a revised version of what I had already written. Thank you for those of you who pointed out my mistakes. And in case you were wondering, I had Stacie using a bow instead of a gun before because I know more about archery than I do guns. And a writer should only write that of which they know, right? Yes, I know, I suck at details. Hopefully my imagination and day dreaming will help produce a good story.   
  
***  
  
Stacie stood outside of the auditorium. Inside was a short, fat bald man making false promises. That's what alot of people running for this type of thing did. Sure, he looked and sounded like an honest-to goodness saint, but she knew better. He was sexist and racist. He'd committed many crimes in the past and got away with them. He relied on his position to get him out of his ruts. His bribed police officers, cheated on his wife, and even got away with a murder. No. Not this time. She'd make sure of that.  
She glanced at her watch. Five minutes until eight. Right after this little "task", she was suppose to catch a flight at ten. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." She muttered, aiming her gun at the man's chest. She pulled the trigger. Then came the screams and cries she was now use to. She stashed her small, but powerful, gun inside her purse and walked calmly out the backdoor. She'd later find out if he was dead, but now she didn't have time to double check.  
She walked down the street and waved for a taxi. Right now riding in her own car would not be a smart idea. She sighed impatiently when a taxi finally did pull over.  
"Hello, Miss. Where can I drive you?" The driver asked friendly. She smiled back at him.  
"To the Abby apartment building."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Stacie walked out of the elevator and to her apartment. She had been smart enough to pack before hand that day. She unlocked her door and walked in just as her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Did you get the job finished?"  
"Fairly sure I did. I guess we'll find out on the news tonight."  
"Yes, I suppose so. So are we overcoming the whole guilt thing?"  
"I believe so. But right now, I'm taking a little vacation to Ireland. I hear it's beautiful this time of year." She laughed.  
"Don't want to be around when they go looking for suspects." Her friend said. "So when's your flight again?"  
"Ten o'clock. I've got about fifty minutes before the plane takes off."  
"Be careful. There's suppose to be a lightning storm tonight."  
"Not much I can do about that. Well, I will talk to you later, Jenn!"  
"Goodbye and good luck!"  
"Bye." Stacie flipped her phone shut and put back into her pocket. It was about a fort-five minute drive to the Chicago Airlines(a/n: I don't live in Chicago so I don't know if that's an actual airline), so she'd have to hurry if she planned on catching her flight.  
She grabbed her luggage and flew out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
She stared out the window of the taxi. Thinking about what Jennifer had said about overcoming guilt had made her feel strange. It was odd. She was nineteen and a professional assassin. This was her third year doing assassinations, and she'd lost count on how many she killed.   
And the most strange thing about it was she enjoyed doing her job. She and the group she was apart were some what like vigilantes. They took the law into their own hands. But sometimes the reasons she killed were not for justice. Sometimes they were for revenge for herself or others. Sometimes they were just to get someone out of the way...  
"We're here!" Stacie jerked her head up. She got out of the cab and pulled her luggage from the trunk. In just a matter of minutes she'd be free from the crime she'd committed.  
  
By some chance mirracle she didn't miss her flight. She had boarded the plane as they were about to close the door. She put her purse down by her feet and snuggled up with a blanket. She eventually drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
She woke up to shouts and screams. It was then that she realized the plane was shaking violently. She looked out her window to see bolts of lightning dance across the sky. "At least I was warned." She said to herself. She clutched to the chair in front of her as the plane struck by another flash of lightning, cause everything in it to be thrust forward.  
She looked about wildly. The controls must have been fried, for now the plane was starting to do a nose dive. Frantic calls and shouts could be heard all over as parents searched for children, and friends looked about for one another.  
Just as she thought matters couldn't get worse, a explosion was made just behind her. The force of the blow sent her flying to the front of the plane. Fire made its way after her. The gas tank had obviously been struck. Stacie hit her head upon the impact, knocking her unscious. The last thing she remembered was a flash of some strange light.  
  
***  
  
a/n: Well, what do you think? Is it good, boring, does it drag on? Don't worry, Leggy makes his entrance in the next chapter. I just needed to introduce my character first. Don't forget to review! 


	2. Strange Maidens

Disclaimer: I think this shall be the last time I say it. I do not own Lord of the Rings! One of the best authors in the   
world named J.R.R. Tolkien does. And I'm pretty sure you can tell which characters are mine and the ton of   
characters that are not mine. Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Oh, and I'm sorry for leaving it at a   
cliff hanger. It's just that I'm a busy gal! Blame my teachers for handing out so much darn homework!  
  
***  
  
Stacie woke up after who knows how long. She thankfully didn't feel hurt or like she broke anything. Just a few scrapes and bruises from hitting the door a little hard.  
All of the sudden she felt something poke her back. She immediatley stiffened. "Who's there?" She tried searching her purse for her gun, but then she realized her purse was still on the plane. How did she manage to get out in the first place?  
"If you value your life, it would be wise to stand up and go where I lead you." Came the answer. Sounded more like something she'd say, but she normally wouldn't give her victim the chance to live.  
She reluctantly stood up, and as she did so her hands were bound behind her back. Her captor lead her through a forest. After walking for about a mile they came to a large metal gate. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Its splendor nearly blew her away.  
"Welcome to the city of Minas Tirith." The male voice said.  
"Minas Tirith?! Wait a minute, that's in Middle Earth. You're obviously mistaken."  
"It is in Middle Earth, and I am not mistaken. I shall take you to the King Elessar. It's not everyday we find strange maidens wandering around Gondor."  
"Thanks for the insult." She muttered. "I'm obviously being held captive by a crackpot." She thought. "I wonder if this an asylum or something." The huge gates opened as they approached.  
"Hello, Legolas! Who is it you have there?" A voice called from one of the towers attached to the gate. Stacie nearly fell over laughing. This guy was pretending to be Legolas? Either she was going mad or this entire place was a haven for lunatics.  
"A stranger that should be shown to the King." He yelled back, trying hard to ignore the girl's laughter.  
"I knew it! Tell me the truth, now. Am I in an asylum?" She managed to say.  
"No, but I am afraid you shall be if you don't stop with this behavior." He lead her through the city's gates and down a road. Her amusement turned to fear upon seeing everyone dressed like something out of medieval centuries. Reality hit her like a rock when she walked inside a building. There stood four very small people...hobbits. Nothing like that could exist in her world. Only in J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle Earth.   
"But...how?" She muttered beneath her breath.  
"How what?" Her captor asked, whom she now really was starting to believe was Legolas. She cleared her throat.  
"Nothing. I was talking to myself." The hobbits stood back when they saw her. They mouths gaped.  
"What might you be staring at? Have you never seen a woman before?" She never did like people staring at her. "I know I'm beautiful and all, but really! It's rude to stare!" She just about laughed at her own joke.  
"And last I checked it was rude to be so self-proclaimed!" One shouted.  
"Pippin! Shh. I am sure our guest here was only joking, right?" Another said.  
"In a sense I was. You people take things too seriously!" Legolas continued leading her down a great hall. They eventually came to a large room, which was obviously the throne room. There up on a throne in the back of the room sat who Stacie took to be Aragorn. He looked somewhat the same from the movie, but more kingly and handsome. Beside him sat a fair woman with pointy ears. "Aragorn and Arwen. Hmm. They look better than in the movie." She thought.  
"Ah, Legolas, my dear friend! What need have you? And who is this?" Aragorn asked, motioning to the girl that stood beside, hands tied behind her back.  
"I was hunting outside the city walls, when I saw from afar this maiden dressed in strange clothing. I thought she may be a spy for Saruman so I have brought her here before you." She tried really hard not to kick the elf. But she remembered her manners and bowed before the king and queen. Aragorn nodded, acknoweldging her respect.  
"I would like to hear your account of the story, lady." He said.  
"I'm sorry if I worried this elf, but I am not a spy. The truth is very unbelievable. I myself can hardly believe it happened!" She said.  
"Tell me and I will judge if it quite so unbelievable, but first your name."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Stacie. Stacie Emeril. Well, the truth is, I really think I'm in another world. Not my own. See, where I live, Middle Earth doesn't exist. It's just a book a really good person came up with." The people in the room gasped. Aragorn cleared his throat.  
"All except Arwen, Stacie, and Legolas, please clear the room." He commanded. When all left he continued. "Legolas, will you please go send for Gandalf and return here with him." Legolas turned and left the room, bowing before doing so. Aragorn turned to his queen.  
"What say you on this matter?"  
"She is not lying. I can see that. Her clothing and name support her story as well. I believe her." Arwen replied, smiling kindly at the young lady that stood before them.  
The more Arwen looked into Stacie's eyes, the more she pitied her. Her eyes gave away much.  
Stacie jumped when the doors loudly flew open. She turned and saw a tall, grey bearded man. Gandalf.  
"What is this I hear of a strange girl?" He asked.   
"Forgive me for being rude, but I'm sick and tired of being called a strange girl!" She clenched her fists. "Has it occured to any of you that maybe you're strange to me?"   
"I am sorry. Please tell me your story. Start from the beginning, before you came to Middle Earth." Gandalf said. She took a deep breath.  
"I was on a plane, when-"  
"A what?"  
"A plane. It's a way of transportation. It's a craft that flies across the sky with people in it. Anyway, when it took off, I fell asleep. When I woke up, everyone was screaming. I looked out my window and bolts of lightning were flying across the sky. It fried the plane controls, and then it did a nose dive. I was holding onto my chair for dear life. The next thing I knew, an explosion happened right behind me. It sent me flying to the front of the plane. I was knocked unconcious. Right before I did, though, I saw some weird light. When I woke up, I was in a field. I was immediately shown hospitality by this friendly elf." She smirked. "Which, by the way, my hands are still tied up! Please, I don't like the feel of rope to my skin." Giving Gandalf puppy dog eyes. He nodded to Legolas, who rolled his eyes and pulled out a dagger. He walked over to her and cut the ropes, letting them fall to the ground.  
"Thank you."   
"I am not surprised by your story. I have heard of such things occuring before." Gandalf began. "How they were dealt with, I am not sure. But I hope you can make yourself at home for the time being. Maybe we can come up with a way to send you back to your world. Is that what you want?"  
"Yes, I miss my...profession."  
"Then so shall it be." Aragorn said.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Don't worry! Chapter three is on its way! I'm glad I changed it because I didn't like Stacie so much as a sweet, innocent girl. What do you think? Do you want Stacie to be sweet or a bad girl? I'd like to know your opinions. Please review! 


	3. Never Again

A/N: Got my cup of java here and I'm ready to go! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm sorry, but I can't make Stacie be sugar and spice and everything nice. I mean, have you really ever heard of an assassin being like that? I don't think so! No, she's gonna be a punk rock type of girl! Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. Don't worry, I'll be better about that in the future. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
Stacie tapped her foot impatiently as the group inside the room were debating about her. As she was sitting on the chair, she soon realized how tired she was. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head against her legs. Right now she was too tired and confused to care about who saw. She eventually fell into a slumber with one frightnening memory taunting her dreams...  
  
Her cell phone rang and Stacie quickly answered it.  
"Hello?" She answered anxiously.  
"I've got a fifth job for you." Came Jennifer's answer. "This is one is special, miss sweet sixteen!" She said sarcastically.   
"Yeah, yeah, I get the point! What is it?"   
"Here are the instructions: you are to go to the barn that's at Staleman's Stables. Inside is a male. There should be only one person. He is the one you are to assassinate. Any questions?"  
"Um, yes. Why am I to kill-"  
"Assassinate." Jennifer corrected.  
"Okay, assassinate him? What did he do?"  
"Dear, it's not a question about what he did but what he is about to do. He's very close to finding out about our little company and your little secrets. We just can't have that. Just do the job, and no more questions. Remember to use the gun we gave you with the gloves on. You had us scared that last time..."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm promise to do a cleaner job."  
"Alright, now go get him!" Jennifer hung up the phone and Stacie quickly closed her cell.   
She hopped in her car and sang along with the radio to "All Star". Her heart raced when she remembered her date with Josh tomorrow. She drummed her fingers on her steering wheel along to the beat of the song. She'd had the biggest crush on him for so long, and he had just recently asked her out. Everything was going perfectly.  
She pulled up to the barn with her headlights off. She got out the box full of disposable gloves she kept in her glove compartment. She pulled out a pair and put them on. Then she pulled out the small gun she always kept hidden in her purse on occasions such as this. After putting her purse back in her car, she silently shut the door. She pulled her hood over her face a little and began to creep towards the barn. She paused at the large door. Josh worked here. He wouldn't be too happy to find out a co-worker of his got killed.   
She crept inside, and through the dim moonlight, she could see the figure of a man sitting on a chair on the other side. She crept across the hay. Her victim was reading. "Gee, I bet he has great eye sight." She thought as she aimed her gun. "Three, two, one." She muttered beneath breath. She pulled her trigger. The man fell over where he sat.  
Stacie hesitated as she started to go back out. Her curiosity got the better of her. She walked to where the dead man now lay. She gasped when she saw him.  
"Josh! Damnit, Jennifer!!! That bitch." Tears came flowing down her cheeks as she stared at her boyfriend. His face was beginning to lose color. Her gloved hand quickly fell to his wrist to check his pulse. Nothing. She gently caressed his frozen face. "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt or kill you." She whispered. More tears spilled down onto her jeans. In a flash anger seared through her. "I would rather have been the one to die than you. Never again will I get involved with another guy..." She kicked the hay beneath her foot as hard as she could. She froze in her tracks upon hearing voices outside. She quickly ran out to her car and got in, silently shutting the door. She raced down the street and back home.  
  
"Stacie...Stacie!" She awoke with a start as the blonde haired elf shook her.  
"I'm sorry." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
"Have you been crying?" He asked sympathetically. She sniffed and realized she had. She quickly wiped her tear stained face with her hand.  
"Must have been a dream I had." 


	4. Got a bad feeling

A/N: I am very sorry it's been weeks since I last updated. That's all due to lack of time, laziness, and writer's block. VERY bad combination! I just got a couple of ideas that might add drama to things-and if the backspace key would stop sticking I might get something accomplished! Oh, well...looks like I'll have to use the delete key instead. This one is very short. Sorry! Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So...now what?" Stacie asked the elf that stood over her.  
"Now I am to take you to your room while the others find the elders and hold a counsel. Come, it is getting late and you are obviously tired."  
"Gee, ya think?!" In his heart, Legolas felt sorry for the girl. He sensed in her heart much pain, sorrow, and above else...evil. Those her face did not show it.  
He led her down long and elaborate hallways that lead to the guest rooms.  
  
Galadriel and Elrond paused as Legolas passed them by with the one called Stacie.  
"She cannot stay any longer. She must go at once!" Elrond said.   
"Do not worry, friend. The matter shall soon be discussed. I know what you are thinking, and I feel the same." Galadriel responded.  
  
In about half an hour, the counsel was seated and ready to discuss what was important at hand. Stacie.  
"Thank you for coming at such a late hour. I know you all would have preferred to rest, but something, or someone, has come unexpected." Gandalf began. "That person is the maiden Stacie. She is from another world, I fear. Matters are all the more difficult."  
"Yes, they are."  
"Ah, the Lord Elrond. What say you on the matter?" Gandalf looked at his flustered friend.  
"As I was walking with the Lady Galadriel, the young girl passed us. I sensed in her much evil. I can tell she is a murderer and a liar! A thief who steals lives." Elves all across the room muttered in agreement.  
"Are you sure of this? And you, Lady?"  
"I sensed the same." A grave and solemn look was on Galadriel's face. "Her heart is dark, her mind secretive. Though only a moment I saw her, her eyes beheld much. Her heart cries out for help, but it is too late for her." Gandalf shook his head.  
"It is as I feared then. We shall interogate her in the morning."  
"Why not now? Would it not be wise to rid ourselves of this evil before it grows?" Pippin asked.  
"We shall give the young lady time to change, if such a thing is still possible. First, though, we must know the problem she beholds and understand it. We must go to the root. There is no need to take a life unless necessary, Master Took. For such things are priceless, and not replacable."  
"She can't be all that bad, anyway." Merry said with a shrug. 


	5. girl interrupted

A/N: I'm going to try something new. I'm going to put people's thoughts between ( ). It much easier to do that than "bla bla bla" she thought. Oh, and for the record, I don't own Lord of the Rings. And I don't think Nemiel's name means anything. I just made it up off the top of my head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stacie woke up to birds singing, and golden rays of sunshine pouring through her room. When a knock came to her door, she was reluctant to get out of the soft, huge four poster bed. It was like sleeping on clouds. She sighed and sat up.  
"Come in." She moaned. A smiling young looking elf entered her room.  
"Good morning!" She chimed. "I trust you slept well. My name is Nemiel, I am here to help and guide you. First, however, we must get you into proper clothing."   
"Does that mean I have to wear a dress?!"   
"I am sure it is different in your world, but here it is only proper for young ladies to wear modest clothing. And dresses fit that description."  
"What if I'm not a proper young lady?" Nemiel laughed lightly.  
"Then we shall have to turn you into one, shan't we? Up, up!" She 'assissted' Stacie out of bed. She walked over to what apparently was a wardrobe and leafed through dresses until she found one that suited the young maiden well. It was a long sleeved green and silver dress.  
"This one shall do. I will lay it right here and go fetch some hot water."  
"For what?"  
"Why, for you bath of course! The tub is behind the partition over there."  
"Oh." (of course they don't have pipes...oh, well)  
"Wait right here. I shall be a few minutes." Nemiel gracefully left the room, gently but swiftly closing the door behind her. It wasn't a minute after she left the room when a knock came to the door.  
"You're back already?!" The door slowly opened and a head peeped through the door. Stacie laughed as two hobbits made their way into her room.  
"You wish to lay your eyes on the beautiful girl again, hmm?" She knew perfectly well her hair was a mess, and her eyes were still heavy from sleep. This time, the hobbits laughed along with her.  
"We thought we'd keep you company." The one clad in the colors on Gondor said.  
"Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Stacie Emeril."  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service."  
"And Peregrin Took at your service."  
"But I prefer Merry."  
"And Pippin."  
"Well, Merry and Pippin, if you two are as mischievous as I, we might just get along." All three jumped when the door flew open.  
"Out, you two! It's time for the girl to prepare herself for the day. You must be getting along." Nemiel said lightheartedly to the two hobbits. Both looked rather glum at having to leave.  
"Will you have time to have tea with us?" Merry asked. Stacie grinned.  
"I hope. I don't know what they have planned for me today, but I'll try." Merry and Pippin smiled and left.  
  
Halfway down the hall, Merry turned to his friend with a worried expression on his face.  
"I don't know, Pip. She doesn't seem all that bad to me."  
"I know what you mean. I don't think she's evil."  
"Let's hope she's truly not."  
  
Nemiel walked into Stacie's room with other elves, carrying buckets of steaming hot water. They walked over to the tub and poured it in. Nemiel added rose petals to the water. "This is just to add a nice scent to the bath water." She explained when Stacie gave her a confused look. "The soap is right by the tub, along with a towel to dry off with. When you are done, please wear the dress I have layed out for you."  
"Thank you. I'm really starting to feel gross, so a bath is just what I need right now." She laughed.  
"In an hour, you will be escorted to the banquet hall for breakfast." With that, Nemiel and the ladies left.   
Stacie waited until she heard the door close and then slipped out of her clothes. She slowly reclined into the nice, warm water. (No more show and having to be nice...Stacie the assassin may be herself...for half an hour)   
She groped the floor for the bar of soap Nemiel told her about, and found it. After she had it in her hand, her left hand searched the floor for her jeans. Upon finding it, she pulled out a switch blade she kept in her pocket. She grinned maliciously at the two.  
"Lets call you Jordan, the stupid detective who wanted me put to death because he was so freakin close on my trail!" She squeezed the bar of soap in her right hand, and the knife in her left.   
"Ohhh, what do you do with a drunkin sailor," She began singing, slicing a layer of soap off at each word, "what do you do with a drunkin sailor, what do you do with a drunkin sailor-early in the mornin!" She cut bigger chunks off at the end of the line. "Lock 'im on up with capn's daughter, lock 'im on up with the capn's daughter, lock 'im on up with the capn's daughter-EARLY IN THE MORNING!!!" Stacie laughed when she realized she cut all the soap into little bits and pieces.   
"Not so brave now, hmm? Detective?!" She sighed and relaxed, sliding back into the tub. The memories of how she took care of the fool came running through her mind...  
  
Stacie tiptoed through the apartment, clad all in black. Black pants, black sweater, mask, tennis shoes, and gloves. She pulled out a pair of her friend's seven year old sister's, Sarah, underwear. She carefully opened each of the drawers, until she found one filled with socks and underwear and such. Being cautious not to move anything out of place, she slipped the underwear beneath everything.  
Next she took out tons of pictures of Sarah. Sarah riding her bike, Sarah at school, Sarah playing with her friends. All were taken while inside of a car or far away. She placed them inside the bathroom-underneath the sink, carefully hidden so his majesty wouldn't notice them at first.  
Next she went to his computer. Thankfully it was on. She then pulled a disk out of her bag. She'd been careful not to put any finger prints on it. She slipped it into the hard drive and navigated her way to word pad. She went to different documents, printing each one.  
The corporation had somehow managed to get a copy of Jordan's finger prints, into little pads she could slip onto her fingers. She took off her gloves and slipped them onto her fingertips. Then she touched all over the papers she just printed. After that, Stacie neatly folded each paper. She slid them beneath his computer and removed the pads on her fingers. After making sure she didn't leave any evidence behind, she put her gloves back on and made her back out the window and down the fire exit.  
"Task completed." She muttered to herself, grinning evilly. "He shouldn't be stalking little children." She smirked.  
That afternoon, arrangements were to be made to have things look like the detective would be attempting to rape the poor little girl. The police would get a search warrant, and guess what they would find? Evidence that Jordan was stalking Sarah. That would get him off of Stacie's tail.   
And that's exactly what happened. His prints were all over the pictures, letters, and underwear. Needless to say, the girl's parents filed complaints and made sure the evil man went to jail. Who knows what his jailmates did to him. Not even a murderer will put up with a child molesterer...  
  
Stacie bolted straight as someone pounded on her door.  
"Now what?!" She screamed when the door flew open. Whoever it was couldn't see her because of the partition, but she slid further into the tub to be on the safe side.  
"Ahh! I'm so sorry, miss! I thought you'd be...well..."  
"It's alright, Merry." She laughed and shook her head at her own stupidity. All frightened because of one silly little hobbit! "And my name is Stacie, not miss. I'll be ready to join everyone in half an hour." She murmured beneath the bath water.  
"But breakfast is in five minutes!" He exclaimed.  
"What?! You're kidding!"  
"No." She screamed in frustration at his answer.  
"Fine, I'll be out in a few, you can go now."  
"Oh, right! Sorry." He blushed as he left the room sheepishly. After hearing the door shut, she lept out of the tub and grabbed the towel. She took thirty seconds to dry herself, and then grabbed the clothes Nemiel wanted her to wear. She managed to get the dress on in two minutes. She towel dryed her hair and brushed it with a brush she found on the dresser in her room.  
She shrugged at her reflection. "It'll do." She murmured. 


	6. pain too great to carry

A/N: Well, some will be excited and others annoyed. This chapter(and maybe more) features Ioreth for a little while! For those who don't know Ioreth, she's in The Return of the King. I thought she was annoying character, but hey! Why not have her play the part she's used to as the gossiping woman from Gondor? Yeah, so...I don't own her. Just Stacie Emeril! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone seemed to be against the young woman, but there was something about her that made Legolas like her. He knew she couldn't be much good, but he didn't care. She was like a hobbit up to no good...   
He knocked on her door. It wasn't long before she opened it.   
"I see you've finally decided to change your attire?" He asked. She raised a brow.  
"Ugh! Do I really have to be escorted by you?!" (A hot blonde elf?) Stacie was careful not to say her thought out loud.  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Better be."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all." She grinned. He laughed and offered her his arm. The two walked down to the breakfast-one of the hobbits' favorite meals. =) (a/n: I like hobbits in case ya can't tell.)  
  
"Hey, she made it! That's amazing! I've never seen a girl get ready so quickly in my life!" Pippin exclaimed in wonder. Stacie popped him on the head when no one was looking.  
"OW! What was that for?!" He exclaimed. She sighed.  
"For speaking without thinking."  
"Ohhh...?" Pippin gave Merry a questioning look. Merry only shrugged. The blonde elf laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Stacie glared at him.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Stacie's glare became more venomus.  
"Wow! You look like a snake!" Merry said in awe.  
"Ya mind repeating that?!"  
"You do! I mean, you got ebony hair and green eyes. Doesn't she looked like a snake, Pip?" Pippin gasped.  
"My word! She does!"  
"I can please just sit down and eat?" She pleaded to Legolas. He surpressed a laugh and lead her to a table. Being the gentleman that he is, he pulled her seat out for her. She noticed that once she sat, everything began to become silent. She gave a nervous laugh as everyone began to look at her.  
"H-hello. I'm Stacie the a-" She stopped herself in her tracks. "person from another world! How are you...?" Her voice trailed off.  
"Hullo!" Pippin chimed in. Everyone else followed suit and gave her a warm welcoming. Then everyone one went back to their chatter.  
  
"So I 'ear that the girl's plain evil!" A Gondor woman named Ioreth gossiped to her cousin. "Just plain evil! Even the elve's feel it! And what? From another world! That just ain't normal, I tell you! Ain't normal at all." Her cousin nodded in agreement. An elf close by cringed at her bad grammar. He whispered to his kinsman in Sindarin, "Did the Men of Gondor not wish to have their wives properly trained in their language?" "Apparently not." "But since we're on the subject of the young maiden..."  
Pretty soon nearly everyone that was breaking their fast was on the subject of Stacie the...well, Stacie the maiden from another world.  
  
Stacie was walking back to her room when a pain shot through her chest. She whinced and fell to her knees, clutching the wall. She bit her lip in attempt to stop the tears and screams of agony that were about escape her mouth. (What's wrong with me?) The thought raced through her mind. She'd heard of people having chest pains that were having heartattacks, but she was too young to have them.  
She didn't know how long she kneeled there, but she exhaled in relief when the pain left her. She slowly stood up. She frowned in realization that the pain had left some sort of scar inside of her. It was like the pain was gone, but left behind a bitter aftertaste that wouldn't go away. She shook the thought away and continued her way down the hall.  
She smiled as Gandalf started walking towards her from the opposite direction. There was something about him that made her feel calm inside. That everything would be alright...just the way her grandfather was.  
"Ah, Stacie! There you are." A frown came over his face. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Your face is quite pale and-what happened to your lip?" Gandalf's face was filled concern. Stacie's hand meanwhile flew up to her lips. She gasped when she felt a warm liquid. Blood. She let out a nervous laugh.  
"I guess I accidentally bit it. I do it all the time..." She licked the blood off her lips.  
"Oh. Well, the counsel and I would like for you to have a chat with us this afternoon." He lowered his voice. "I'm afraid there are some who...well, fear you may be dangerous."  
"What?!" She cried out in surprise.  
"Shh! My word, you certainly can scream when you want. Try hard to prove them wrong. Please try to come to the library at precisely noon. Meanwhile, try not to get into trouble." He chuckled. "And you may want to go to the Healing House. I fear you may have a virus." He gave her one more worried look before continuing on his way.  
  
She walked a little further before entering her room. She was beyond crying at the moment. Depression was making its way into her. She looked out the huge window in her room, staring lifelessly out into the horizon.  
"It's over," She whispered. "They know, they'll find out the truth about me and...execution." The last word barely came out. "No one's gonna want a person with my background around." She sat on her bed and put her head into hands. Her hand drifted to the switchblade she had hidden beneath her matchress. She pulled it at and gave it a hard look. "Why not?" She murmured. She held in stabbing position towards herself, both hands on the handle. She took a deep breath and braced herself, closed her eyes and-  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know you all hate me for leaving it at a cliffhanger! Don't worry. I plan on updating just after this. =) 


	7. lifesaving interruptions

A/N: Told ya I'd update soon! I have to write out my ideas before they grow cold. Well, I'm gonna try to lighten the mood a little in later chapters. Depressing, I know...suicidal Stacie.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas ran into Stacie's room as a warning feeling swept over him.  
"Stacie!" She jumped, and something fell from her hands.  
"Don't do that! Sheesh. What is it with you people and not knocking before coming in?" She growled.  
"What was in your hands?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Tell me!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as the elf rushed over to her bedside to find the knife. If she'd had her wits about her, she'd tried to have concealed it. But it was too late. Legolas picked it up and gave a look filled with pity.  
"What's this?" He asked softly.  
"It is nothing." Her head fell to it's now usual spot in her hands.  
"Please say you had no intentions of killing yourself."  
"My intentions are none of you business! I know what my fate is. Why not get it over with?" Legolas shook his head and sat down beside her.  
"Are you never happy?"  
"You'd be sick to find out what makes me happy." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
"The Lady Eowyn is just outside. Maybe you and she should have counsel." Stacie shook her head.  
"Nothing matters any more." She mumbled. "The cookie has officially crumbled." She moved her hands in a wide gesture. "Life has no more meaning." She fell backwards onto her bed.  
"It does." He contradicted.  
"No, it doesn't! Don't you get it? I am evil! Haven't you been listening to the others? I'm your basic poison. You'd sooner have an arrow to my head if you knew my background."  
"Well, since I don't know your background yet I shall not be shooting you anytime soon. Come. You're going to talk to Eowyn. She's been wanting to talk to you since she heard of your arrival."  
"I'll be the death of everyone." She muttered as she followed him out the door. 


	8. can't take it anymore

A/N: I'm such a drama queen. Thank you all reviewing! I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I plan on making this a long fic. I'd like to make it like at least 15 or 20 chapters long. Well, we shall see how things go. I think I got inspiration for a future chapter from a certain song. It's called "Earl" by Dixie Chicks. It's really funny, "cuz Earl had to die!" I think I'll have a song fic type of chapter like that. Let me know what you think about that one. Well, what're you doing still listening to me?! Read on!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Legolas lead Stacie to an ancient tree, where beneath sat a fairy lady. When she looked at her, Stacie saw wisdom and days of trial in her eyes. But before anything could be said, Legolas spun around and was gone in an instant.  
"Come, sit here with me." She followed her instruction and sat down beneath the tree. For a long time there was silence. But it was peaceful, not akward. Finally, Eowyn broke the silence.  
"Tell me about your world, and what it was that you did there, please."  
"I dunno. There are just alot of wars, angry people. For me there's never a moment's rest."  
"Why is that?"  
"My job is very demanding of me."  
"Oh, I see." The two women sat there, continuing in the conversation. Stacie was careful to stay away from the subject of what type of work she did, and thankfully Eowyn never asked. It was probably an hour or two later when Eowyn rose from where she sat, motioning for Stacie to follow suit.  
"It is almost time for you to meet with the Council (a/n: please forgive for mispelling that in earlier chapters!). But if ever you need a friend or someone to speak with, pleaes come to me. I shall be staying in Gondor a little while longer before returning to my home in Rohan."  
"Thank you." So then the two continued to walk down to the library.  
  
When Stacie entered the library, she recognized everyone from the Fellowship there(a/n: except Boromir of course), as well as many others. Gandalf rose and led her to a seat. When she sat down, she saw Legolas, but he wouldn't look at her. She sighed. Of course he wouldn't look at her. (It's not like I actually would have gone through with it! Fine, if he wants to ignore me then I shall do just the same to him.) So all during the whole entire time of the meeting she never once looked at the Elf.  
Shortly after she entered, the door was closed and everything became hushed.  
"My dear lady, I believe we could help out your situation more if perhaps we knew a little about your life from where you lived." Gandalf asked. (I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.) Galariel raised a brow. (Oops. Didn't mean it!) Stacie cleared her throat.  
"Do you mean like family history and stuff like that?"  
"Yes. Maybe of any odd things that have happened to you, any special or strange events."  
"Well, my mom died while she giving birth to me. So, I never knew her. My dad was a workaholic, someone obsessed with their work. So he was never home. There was always a babysitter around , though."  
"And what was her name?"  
"Jennifer. She was always there for me, more like a sister than anything else. Well, my dad was murdered when I was only sixteen."  
"I am sorry to hear that."   
"It's okay. Well, Jennifer then took me under her wing. She helped find a place on my own when I was eighteen. Her guidance was very helpful. After my dad died, she helped me find a way to survive."  
"And what way was that?" Elrond asked. She shrugged. She couldn't possibly tell them the truth.  
"Just tricks of the trade. Basic ways to get over emotional obsticles."  
"What do you mean by tricks of the trade? What trade do you speak of?" Stacie started to fidget. "Please, we mean you no harm. We just want to help you find your way home." Aragorn spoke softly.  
"It's like what I said. The basic ways to survive when someone important in you life leaves you. That's what I meant." She could feel her pulse speed up. (I can't take anymore of this!) She thought. (Do you fear we will found a secret in which you keep?) She immediately straightened as she heard a voice inside of her head that was not her own. Galadriel. She was speaking to her. (No, I don't. We're just on a subject which I haven't over in a long time.) (You have just told us it was okay. It must be something else, which you do not wish to share. You afraid something bad will happen if you say it.) (No! I don't. Please...stop. I can't take anymore of this.) She pleaded to Galadriel.   
"Are you okay?" Pippin, who sat next to her, whispered. "You're shaking." She looked down at her hands. They were trembling almost violently. Why was she like this? She never lost her composure so badly like this. She had always managed to remain calm when interrogated by authorities, so why not now? "I feel sick." She said in a barely audible whisper.   
"Whatever happened to the man that murdered your father?" Gimli asked sympathetically. She tried to keep her body from shaking. Memories wouldn't stop flashing through her mind as she thought back to that dreadful day. Flashbacks hit her mind hard. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. The room wouldn't stop spinning, and it seemed like the lights were being dimmed, slowly. She lost her strength, and before she knew what was happening she was on the ground, out cold.   
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, didya like it? Okay, I'm gonna make a deal. I know some authors have done this before, and I think it's a good idea. I want FIVE reviews before I continue onto the next chapter! Actually, I'll go ahead and write it, I just won't post it until I get five reviews. So start writing your opinions! Heehee. =) 


	9. torture and death

A/N: Hey, I didn't say it was a romance for nothin! I'm building up to it. Stacie and Leggy gotta have a friendship first. Don't worry, LV, they'll be in love before your birthday! =) I'll do that just for you! I appreciate your all's advice and opinions. As everyone knows, I don't own LOTR. But I do wish I owned a certain elf! Sorry, but I don't have spell check. =( Well, enjoy the story. And you have to review!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been three days since Stacie had blacked out, and she still hadn't woken up. Everyone was worried for her. Everyone.  
  
Legolas walked outside on the streets. He had no idea where was going. His heart was heavy with guilt and something else. He just didn't know what it was, and it was driving him crazy. He was normally a lighthearted elf, always up for a good laugh. But ever since Stacie arrived...everything changed.  
His brows knitted in confusion when he looked up. He had led himself to the Healing House. He sighed and walked in. He somehow found his way to the room they kept Stacie in.   
"I fear she may not make it." Aragorn said in a hushed voice to Gandalf. Both stood up from where they were sitting when Legolas walked in.  
"So, she's going to...die?" Legolas didn't know if he could handle that. Gandalf cleared his throat.   
"She's been having strange seizures in her sleep; she's also been talking in her sleep, as well."   
"What has she been saying?"   
"Perhaps you should sit down for this, friend." Legolas took a sit across from Gandalf and Aragorn. "We believe that, well, her father's death, or murder actually, had a great affect on her. Also, her caretaker was not as perfect as Stacie described her. When she said Jennifer showed her the tricks of the trade, well, we think we now know what the trade was." A painful expression crossed the wizard's face. Legolas closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
"Killing." The word stuck in the air like a pungent scent. "That was all she was accustomed to. She did what Jennifer told her to do, and was always running away from those trying to catch her."  
"Her condition is very similar to what Eowyn's was. If she'd wake up, it may not be too late for her. But first she has to wake." Aragorn said. The Elf stood up and practically ran out of the room. Once he was out of the Healing House, he did run. He didn't stop until he reached a patch of forest.   
He put his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" He whispered.  
  
The moment Stacie had black out, she felt like she was still awake. The room had left her, as well as everyone else. (Where am I?)   
"In the darkness, where you belong." Came an answer. "You are afraid? Good! 'Tis only right that you are!" A hideous laughter came from all around her.   
"Go away!" She screamed. The laughter only became louder.  
"Aww, is the poor girl afraid becoming the same as her victims? DEAD?!" All of the sudden a giant creature lept in front of her. It was bat type of form that stood on its hind legs. It had huge fangs, and long sharp claws. Similar, but smaller, creatures came up from behind him.  
"Join us!" He hissed. "We brought you to Middle Earth to give you the chance of a life time! What, Stacie, is your answer then?" Fear ran through her. Never before in her life had she ever as scared as she was now. She swallowed hard.  
"What will happen to me if I do?" Her voice trembled. The creature grinned.  
"You shall become one of us." He motioned to the creatures behind him. "You shall be able to do what you do best. Terrorize the people of this world, bring death to whom ever you want! For that is what we are. Terror and death. But! Answer no, and we shall keep your soul with us! We'll destroy it, nice and slow. Torture will be your fate, my dear. So why not just say yes, and be happy?" The thing took a step near her. She immediately backed away.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" She said in a horse whisper.  
"We thought you'd enjoy it! Or has that Elf changed that?! You can't possibly say that. You were only there for two days!" It shook its head and clicked its tongue. Her facial expression gave it away. "You think he could possibly love you?! Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! You're a born killer, dear. Now everyone knows it!" He cackled.  
"What?!" She screamed.  
"Look, you're giving it away as we speak!" A window appeared out of no where. Stacie could see herself in a bed. Beside her were Aragorn and Gandalf. She was speaking about her past. What were they doing to her? She couldn't believe this!   
"Of all the nerve." She muttered. Her fist clenched. She glared at the creature. Her fear had disappeared and been replaced by anger. For a moment the thing had worry flash across his face. Stacie took steps towards it, causing it to back away. It stopped, but she didn't until she was face to face with it.  
"Send me back, now!" The creature let out an almost nervous laugh.  
"And what do you plan to do?" He mocked. She just snickered.  
"You just said I was a born killer, dear. This is the last job I do!" She jumped it, knocking it over. It stuck its fangs in her neck. Though pain shot through her, she tried breaking the creature's neck. Its little followers attacked her. She screamed. (I gotta get through this)   
  
Legolas had been sitting in a tree for quite a long time. It was nearly past midnight. He jumped. He heard, no felt, Stacie scream. Something was wrong. He ran as quickly as he could back to the Healing House.  
  
"So you guys are killable after all." She muttered after she snapped one's neck. The one in charge had disappeared somewhere, and now she was stuck fighting its drones. All of the sudden they all disappeared.   
"Now what?" The window reappeared. She looked in it. Aragorn and Gandalf were gone and now...Legolas was there? He was holding her hand and tell her he was sorry.  
"Sorry for what?" She muttered. Tears spilled down her cheek. He had no reason to be sorry. She had to get back and turn things right. She sighed. She looked to the right of the window and gasped. There was mirror type of thing there. When she looked inside of it, she saw her apartment. Policemen were gathered around it. Jennifer was there. The mirror did a close up on Jennifer. She was talking to one of the authorities.  
"She told me she couldn't handle it anymore." Jennifer said. "I warned her against it, but I guess she just went on a killing spree." Fake tears spilled down her cheek. The policeman nodded.  
"So Stacie Emeril is the serial killer we've been after all of this time?!"  
"Yes." Stacie gasped.  
"I can't believe this! I thought I could trust you!!!" She screamed at the mirror. She turned away from the mirror in disgust. Once more a cackle arose out of no way.  
"Not fair, is it?" It was the 'thing' again.  
"No, it's not."   
"Watch your attitude, young lady! You've proved your strength. I'm giving you a chance to go back..." the invisible voice began. "...to your own world."   
"NO! That's not what I want!"  
"Well, we don't always get what we want, now do we? You have three choices. Stay here in this black place forever and only watch the two worlds go on without you, then the option of joining us, or you can go back to your world and always be running from the authorities. Of course they'd eventually catch you, and then you'd of course get the death sentance. It's your choice!" The voice laughed again.  
"I choose to go back to Middle Earth where I was." She said sternly.  
"That is NOT an option! You're lucky you even get one." Stacie looked into the window. Legolas was still there by her bedside. She shook her head.  
"Y'know, I think I don't need you to get back."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I had to stop somewhere before the chapter got too long and started to drag on. Don't worry, chapter ten'll be up soon! All in good time. But before I post it, I want five more reviews! Heehee! Torture, ain't it? =) Hey, I'm not asking for much. Just five reviews. 


	10. Elf in the window

Disclaimer: I decided it was best I do this every once in a while. I don't own LOTR. I just like to daydream about the characters...especially a certain blonde haired elf. (sigh) Oh, well!   
  
A/N: I love you all so much! You're all so sweet. Thanks for the reviews. Well, weekend's over. Just wait til Thanksgiving vacation! I'll be so bored that I'll be writin' like crazy. Does anyone watch Alias? Vaughn is NOT suppose to have a girlfriend! He and Sydney are supposed to be in love!!! Grrr...stupid writers. Sorry, I get carried over such things...and a new episode won't be for another two weeks! Ah, oh well. Enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Think you can do it without me, eh? I'd like to see you try. Hope you enjoy seeing yourself die!" The voice broke out into a laughter that slowly faded away. Stacie sighed. It broke her heart to see Legolas cry over her like that. She couldn't stand being able to see him like that, and not reach out to comfort him.  
"I love you so much." For a second she was surprised at her own words, but it was true. She felt more than just infatuated with him.   
"You were there for me, wish I could be there for you..." She whispered as a tear made its way down her cheek. Soon she was drifting off to sleep, if sleep it was.  
  
She smiled as she found herself standing in a beautiful forest. Sunlight danced down among the trees. The wonder smell of pine trees permeated the air. She breathed in deep. Serenity was bubbling inside of her. She thought she couldn't be more content when she saw and heard a white stallion ride through the trees. A smile broke across her face.  
"Hello, m'lady!" The rider called out to her as he neared. She laughed.  
"And hello to you, good sir." The horse pulled up to a stop next to her, and Legolas jumped off. He took Stacie's hand placed a gentle kiss upon it. Her heart immediately lightened even more.   
"Uh oh..." She said playfully.  
"What's wrong, melanim?"  
"I've been told to always run away from boys with that look in their eyes." She grinned wickedly.  
"Oh?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, I'm not a boy. I'm an Elf."  
"So you are." She whispered as he pulled her into a kiss. Fire shot through her veins as their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands remained softly around her waste. His kiss was gentle and sweet. That couldn't be said for many men in her world. But for now, her attention was totally focused on him. Their lips parted for a few seconds for air.  
"Promise you'll never leave me?" She asked.  
"I promise."   
  
"NO! It was too real to be a dream..." Would this torture never end? She sighed as she returned her attention to the Elf in the window. She was so focused on him, that she didn't noticed the pink smoke that drifted down besides her.  
"Aww, that's so sweet!" She jumped when she saw the pink vapor. It looked like the smoke that came out of a genie's bottle. Except it had eyes and a mouth. Quite odd, really.  
"Wish I had a guy like that. Y'know, one that cried for me and all." It, or she by the sound of its voice, sighed deeply. "My! Where are my manners? My name's Venessa. You're Stacie, right?"  
"Um...yeah."  
"Why'd you leave him for? You two looked like you made a cute couple."   
"Who? Legolas? I didn't leave him! That stupid...thing took me away! Now I can't get back." She answered miserably.  
"Aw, I'm sorry! Yeah, he can be mean like that. He thinks he can read a girl's mind." Venessa sighed. "Hey! Maybe I can help!"  
"You can?!"  
"Sure! You wanna get back, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, that's easy! All you gotta do is fall right back into place." Stacie gave her a confusioned look. Venessa sighed at the girl's ignorance.  
"If you haven't noticed, we're not on solid ground." She looked down and was surprised to find that statement to be truthful. All there really was just...darkness. "See, you're so used to standing on it that you led your mind to believe you actually were. All you gotta do is fall over and act like you're fallin' off a cliff! It's easy, really. Try it! But before you do..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'd like to say it was nice meeting you!" She chimed. "I myself would never wanna go back. My master spoils me and treats me so nice! Well, bye Stacie!" She laughed.  
"Bye, Venessa." She took a deep breath. She envisioned in her mind she was on the edge of a cliff. She jumped off. She screamed as she fell, and fell, and fell. Her mind was racing, and her heart was jumping. Would this never end? Just as she thought it wouldn't, she came to a thud. She felt like she'd been ran over by a truck, and for who knows how many times it had happened to her since she came to Middle Earth, she was once more, knocked unconscious.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: That dream is just a taste of what is yet to come! Oh, no. PDA! PDA! =) Heehee! We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Where's my armani Elf? =( *sigh* Life isn't fair. 


	11. you only live twice

A/N: Whoo! Writer's block is gone. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Stacie woke up, she felt as though she were someone else. Like someone had just ripped a part out of her. It was strange. She felt like she was 15 again. Alive with spirit and attitude, not dead and full of lies and deceit.  
"Where am I?" She muttered.  
"In the Healing House." She looked up to see Legolas sitting by her side.  
"Oh. Sheesh! I'm so freaking bored. Where are the Hobbits? I want to have tea with them!" She looked about excitedly as if she expected them to be hiding around the corners. Legolas gave her a confused look.  
"Why are you so different today?" She shrugged.  
"I feel different. Guess I was just depressed yesterday, that's all. Now it's gone, so I feel better. Got a problem with it?"   
"No, not at all. But yesterday you were well asleep."  
"Right, whatever. Now, where are the Hobbits? I wish to have to tea with them."  
"You shall have to wait until the morrow." A sly grin spread across his face. "For tea time has already past."  
"Is that so?"   
"Yes, it is."  
"Well..." She tapped her fingers idly against the side of her bed. "I am bored, and I refuse to remain so." She looked expectantly at the Elf.  
"Oh? Humans certainly are curious. A hazard to themselves one day-"   
"Don't let me get me! I'm a hazard to myself. Don't wanna be my friend no more." Stacie laughed. She just had to sing that.   
"No, I change my mind to odd."  
"Odd?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, princie, I think you're odd. Whatcha gonna do about that, huh?" She had a 'bring-it-on' look on her face. He was about to answer when the door swung open.  
"Stacie! Thank heavens you are awake, child! We feared your death was close upon you." Gandalf beamed.  
"He was upon me. But I showed him a thing or two and got him off my back." She made karate motions with her hands.  
"He? You speak of it like it was human or had a name."   
"Nope. He's not human. He's a really ugly thing, to be honest. But a friend helped me escape, I guess you could say." She shrugged.  
"That is truly amazing! You escaped death?!" Shock spread across the Elf's face.  
"Yeah, well, sort of. He wanted me to join 'the dark side'. Told him no and he got angry. Then I was attacked by his little followers. That's how I got bruised so badly. See my arm? Yep! Oh, and my neck! He did that one himself. Anyways...the rest is all boring crap you wouldn't be interested in hearing." She had a sudden rush of energy and wanted to get the interview over with.  
"That is where you are wrong!" The wizard exclaimed. "Continue, please."  
"No, I really don't feel like it." She said in a sugar coated voice. It didn't work.  
"You will continue. Now." He said sternly. She sighed and began her story from when she passed out at the little meeting. Needless to say, the two males were more than a little surprised at her story.  
"The dork made my mouth confess my horrible past to everyone. So now I guess you all already know what I am-or was." They nodded gravely. "Well, I was given the option to return my world. I was showed what was happening. Jennifer, the one person I thought I could trust, turned me in to the authorities. They found evidence in my apartment, most likely, that would be proof enough to have me get the death sentance. So I decided against going back. It would be pointless."   
"There is something important I must ask you. Please, now is the time to be serious." Gandalf's face became stern.  
"Okay."  
"Whether you were here or back in your world, would you kill again...for pleasure or other reasons?" The question struck the girl's heart like an arrow. It hurt.  
"Three years of countless murders...that can't be changed much or erased from my mind so easily. I have to admit, I enjoyed doing what I did. But, I don't know. When I woke up I just felt...different. I felt the way I was before my dad died. Happy with nothing to worry about." He nodded.  
"I would like for you to come to a small meeting." He held up his hand as she started to protest. "The only others there shall by the Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and myself. We believe we have a solution to your dilema. You have nothing to fear." She shrugged.  
"What dilema would that be?"  
"You will find out when you come to the meeting."  
  
As he had said, a young woman came and prepared a bath for Stacie. She also layed out a dress and a towel.  
Stacie relaxed in the tub, this time she had no wicked memories of her basically killing anyone. Her mind did not seem to want to go that way.  
After she was done bathing, the maid helped her slip into the dress. She walked down the hall, trying hard to feel confident.  
  
"Please sit down." Elrond told her as she entered the study type of area. She reluctantly did so. "Now, Gandalf has told us what has happened to you. We are happy to know that you are safe."  
"Your eyes speak much about yourself, child." Galadriel spoke. "You feel as if a great burden has been lifted off your shoulders, perhaps?"  
"Somewhat." She nodded.  
"A pressing matter needs to be discussed, and I shall get right to the point." Gandalf said. He turned his attention to Stacie. "You see, evil is what brought you here. It still lingers about. It will not leave until it has you completely, my dear." Stacie leaned back in her chair and shook her head. She was thoroughly annoyed.  
"I shall make it go away, then." She said firmly.  
"That cannot be done so easily here. You see, the more it waits the more it grows. Not only does it danger you, but as well as anyone else. If it stays and grows, it may become worse than Sauron. It must leave."  
"And how do you intend to do that? You just said it couldn't be done easily." She said.  
"There is a way. If you went back to your world, it wouldn't be able to attack you in the same way it did here. It could not take your spirit away from your body and make you join its forces."  
"But if I go back to my world I'm as good as dead!" She protested.   
"That is where you are wrong." Elrond said. "First off, let me explain something to you. We have found a way to open a portal to your world. But it shall take us at least a month to do so with our powers. Now, we have found that we can send you back in time. We have an offer that none has ever had before. None like what is about to be suggested. A second chance."  
"A second chance?" Confusion swam through her.   
"Yes. We can send you back to when you were 16, right after your father's death. That's as far as we can go, I fear. But that is the same day that Jennifer will offer the lifestyle that shall ruin all. We are giving a second chance to right your wrongs. The murders that you did will be as they never happened if you take it. Will you accept?" Her eyes widened.   
"Yes, of course!" 


	12. new revelations

A/N: This chapter is short, but it's just to explain a couple of things. Also helps to establish the relationship between Stacie and Legolas. Don't worry, it gets better! Sparks'll be flying before Thanksgiving.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Days went by, and Stacie found herself enjoying Legolas' company during each of them. They had become friends fast. Now that her past was literally about to be cleared, there were no akward feelings between her or anyone else. Of course she still would not be trusted with a weapon.  
  
Frodo walked up to his old friend with worry.  
"Gandalf?"  
"Yes, Frodo?" The old wizard sat at a table burried in books practically.  
"When Stacie leaves, will she be gone for good? I fear I shall miss her spontaneous personality." A mischievous look told Frodo the wizard had a secret he had not yet shared.  
"You have no need to worry about that."  
"You mean she will be able to come back?" His face lightened.  
"Well, certainly not any time she so chooses! There is a time and a place for everything, master Hobbit."  
"Oh? I don't catch your meaning."  
"You must swear to secrecy. No one is to know of this." Frodo nodded.  
"I give you my word." Gandalf leaned forward so no one else could hear.  
"When the girl goes back, she shall be going back to the day her father died. She shall once more be faced with the decision of going down the path of a killer. When she is 19 again, the port shall once more open on the same day it had whence she came here." Frodo smiled in relief, but frowned when Gandalf held up a hand.  
"I fear she shall only go through it if she has made the right decisions, and if her heart so desires. Stacie herself shall not and will not know of this piece of information. I want her to go about living life normally."  
"I understand. I won't tell anyone else about this."  
  
Stacie leaned back in the tree she was sitting in. She hadn't actually paid much attention to the scenery around her until now. She had been too self involved. Now though, she was breating in deep the crisp scents of autumn, her favorite season. She closed her eyes, enjoying the just the scents and sounds around her.  
"How are you liking Gondor?" She nearly fell out of the tree when she turned and saw Legolas sitting next to her.  
"Do you have to keep popping out of nowhere?!" Her heart was still beating wildly.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."  
"No harm done, so you're alright. Yes, I do suppose I like it. Do you like it?"  
"Well, their gardens aren't quite to my liking. But my people shall help them to improve." He smiled at the thought. "Other than that, I find it to my liking."  
"I take it you do well with gardening?" He shook his head.  
"I specialize with trees. I do live in a forest, after all."  
"So I've noticed." She laughed.  
"If you had more time here, maybe I could show it to you."   
"I would like that." She rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed there for what had to have been an hour. Everything seemed so serene and peaceful, and Stacie felt like she was safe when she was around Legolas.  
"Are you going home when you leave Gondor?" She asked him.  
"No. Not for a while."  
"Why's that?"  
"My friend, Gimli the dwarf, and I made a promise to each other. I'd go back with him to see the glittering caves, and he with I to go to Fangorn forest. Tell me, what shall you do when you reach your own home?"  
"Me?" She sighed. "When I get home, I'll be 16 again. Some way or another I'll leave Jennifer. That'll be hard, though, since she'll be my legal guardian. I'm not sure how to fix that."  
"I'm sure you'll find a way. I have faith that you'll be able to right your wrongs." She smiled. It felt good to have someone actually believe she could do good.  
"Thank you. That really means alot." The two sat there in silence for a while longer, just enjoying each other's presence.   
Soon the fall air began to chill and they both knew it was time to go inside.  
"Shall we go in?"  
"That might be a good idea." She said as a shiver ran down her spine. 


	13. three's trouble

"Hey, psst! Merry and Pippin get over here!" Stacie caught the two Hobbits' attention. They immediately ran over to where she was crouched down. A sparkle of mischief was in her eyes.  
"Do you love practical jokes?" They eyes widened, but a grin overtook their faces.  
"Of course! What have ya got in mind?" Pippin asked. Merry looked just as excited.  
"Follow me." She led them out of the city gates to where a deep pond was. The two nearly started to burst out laughing when they saw their target. There in the water was Gimli...skinny dipping. His clothes lay a few feet from the shore line.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She said in a hushed whisper. They nodded, wide smiles on their faces. They waited until the dwarf had his back turned and was a little farther away. He was singing to himself. The three ran forward and grabbed all of the dwarf's belongings, leaving only his underwear on the ground. Once they accomplished their task, they ran straight ahead. They immediately started to bust up laughing.  
"I can't believe we just did that!" Merry exclaimed.   
"Now what?" Pippin asked.  
"Well, we have two options. We can leave Gimli some dignity and scatter his clothes about and make him look for them. Or, we can be totally cruel and take them with us, so then the Dwarf will be stuck entering the city with nothing but undershorts on!" Once again, they all fell into a fit of laughter.  
"That would be cruel! But perhaps we shall leave him at least a little pride." Pippin suggested. The girl sighed.  
"I suppose you're right. But if we're going to do that, why not stick them up in trees?"  
"Oooh! But...you shall have to be the one for that task."   
"Fine by me!" She took the articles of clothing and scattered them amongst the trees, high up in the branches. She sighed in content. An idea made its way through her head as she thought about what to do next for fun.  
"Do any of you know your way well around this land? I mean, if you got lost would you know how to get back?"  
"No, not really. Why do you ask?" Merry gave her a strange look.  
"Why not go on a little adventure, then? Come on, we'll be back by dark!" The two followed her, adrenaline running wildly threw them. They always loved doing these types of things.  
  
  
  
Six hours later...  
"Legolas, will you please escort Stacie to the banquet hall? Dinner is nearly served." Elessar asked.  
"I shall try. I have not seen her all day."  
"Hmm...neither have I now that I think about it."  
"It's odd that you mention that." Frodo said. "Merry and Pippin have been gone all day, as well. It is odd that they would miss a meal." The Elf groaned.  
"This cannot be any good. Three troublemakers put together will do more harm than good. Gimli, why the sour face?" He asked as he saw the dwarf enter, grumbling all the way.  
"I was swimming in the river, and someone took my clothes, and put them high in the treetops! I shall find him and make him suffer!" Legolas, Aragorn, and Frodo nearly fell over laughing.  
"I see nothing funny about this!"  
"Try she and two he's." Frodo said.  
"What?! Do you mean that Stacie had two Men-"  
"Hobbits." Aragorn corrected him.  
"Why! Just wait until I get my hands on those three!" Legolas sighed.  
"Good luck. No one knows where they are at, and just out of curiosity, where exactly did you swim?"  
"Outside the city gates, about a mile or two."   
"Legolas?" Aragorn began.  
"Consider it done." The Elf rushed out of the hall and towards the stables. He rode Arod out of the city gates, bow and quiver on his back, and sword by his side.  
  
"Where the heck are we?!" She cried. It was raining, and all three of them were hungry and tired. Merry stopped short.  
"Didn't we cross a bridge when we first began?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"There it is!" They all ran excitedly towards it, the Hobbits in front. Merry and Pippin were safely across as Stacie started to walk across. She was halfway done, when a board broke lose and fell into the water, causing her feet to fall beneath her. She clung to the edges of the wood for dear life. Her legs were in the water, and the current was strong and wanted to pull her beneath its surface. Her heavy shoes were of no help whatsoever.  
"Stacie! Hold on!" They cried out.   
"Help me! My fingers on slipping on these boards." Just as she finished, her hands could hold on no longer. She fell into the deep water with a scream.  
"We have to go in and save her!" Merry cried out.  
"But I can't swim!"  
"Neither can I." Just as they were about to give up hope, a rider came galloping across the fields. It was Legolas. He pulled up beside them.  
"Where's Stacie?"   
"She was crossing the bridge and fell into the water. Legolas, what're we going to do?" Without another word, he jumped down from Arod and dove into the water.  
  
Stacie's lungs were aching. (If only I let my dad talk me into taking swimming lessons when I was younger.) She tried kicking her legs, but her dress wouldn't allow it. It just helped in pulling her down. Her heart starting beating wildly, and panic started to overtake her as her lungs screamed for air. She was horrified as she saw her life flash before her eyes...she screamed, forgetting about holding her breath.  
  
Legolas looked frantically around the depths of the water. He knew every second was precious. Luckily for him, Elves had a better at holding their breaths than humans. When his eyes finally found Stacie, his heart jumped for joy. She looked half dead as he quickly swam over to her and took hold of her in his arms and kicked his way to the surface. He quickly made his to the shore.  
After getting her on her side onto the ground, everything was alright. The water she swallowed spewed from her mouth, after a nice little coughing fit that is. She gasped for air.  
"I'm never trusting you two again!" Were the first words to come forth from her mouth.  
"Now wait a minute! You were the one who wanted to go on an adventure." Merry said, upset that the blame was put on them  
"An adventure! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Legolas shook his head. "You weren't even prepared for one." Stacie crossed her arms and looked at the ground.  
"Can we go back now?" The four of them walked beside Arod. They had suggested she ride on the horse, but Stacie refused.   
The walk home seemed like an eternity. Not a word was said the whole entire time. The Hobbits and girl all knew they were in trouble. A royal smackdown was most likely in store for them. Were they ever right... 


	14. naughty n' nice

A/N: First off, I'd like to say that I do not own the Dixie Chicks song I put in here. Actually, I only put a couple of lines from "Don't Waste Your Heart". And let the fluff fest begin!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that the three of you did such a thing! First you steal someone's clothing-"  
"We did not steal them! We just...misplaced them." Stacie tried hard to defend herself.  
"No one likes to have jokes played on them. But did you all honestly have to go out and try to get yourselves killed? Have you all gone mad?!" Aragorn was certainly not happy. Merry and Pippin were silent.  
"Perhaps." She met his gaze defiantly.  
"You do not talk back to me! You are certainly the most disrespectful girl I have ever met! Never again will I or anyone else allow you to go off on your own. You shall have an escort by your side at all times. You are not to be trusted by yourself while you remain here. Do you understand me?" She looked at the ground.  
"Do you understand me?!"   
"Yes, sir." Stacie grit her teeth. Apparently Middle Earth did not know the definition of fun.  
"Legolas, since you and the girl seem to get along, I leave you in responsibility of this young lady. If indeed she is one." He muttered. He hated to yell at her, but it was necessary to do so in order to make she would not get into trouble. Legolas bowed, taking the troublemaker's hand as he left the room. She followed reluctantly. If the Elf was feeling any emotion at all, his face and features did not show it.  
"Are you angry with me?" She asked, once out of the room.  
"I don't know. What do you think?" His voice did not tell the answer.  
"My right to think has been taken away from me." Legolas stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Maybe you should use what little mind you do have to figure out that you are no longer a child. I do not feel like babysitting you while others are out having fun and enjoying themselves!" Venom marked his voice.  
"And I, Master Elf, do not think it wise to anger me when the instincts of a killer still run thick through my veins! I am not a child. And you shall not babysit me." She tore her hand away from his.  
"The sooner you leave the better."  
"Oh, that's right. I'm nothing but unwanted baggage, am I? Then I shall leave from Middle Earth a different way than planned. Tell the Elders they need not waste their magic on me." She started to turn around and run, but Legolas was too quick and grabbed her wrist.  
"I will not allow you to kill yourself!" She rolled her eyes.  
"My intentions are not upon suicide." She hissed. "They're on doing what I do best."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Yes, I would! Who knows, if you feel a shiver run down your spine in the summer heat, it might just very well be me! Now let me go." His grip went from to gentle to iron. He leaned very close to her face.  
"I made a promise. I do not know about you, but I have never been one to break my word." She snickered.  
"I made a promise to myself not to allow people to control me! Face it hun, I'm death in its feminine form." She leaned forward to where their noses almost touched. "I'll be twice as strong once I've joined terror. Oh, and I'd be watching my back if I were you." Her green eyes seemed to shine a darker green.  
"How dare you threaten me."  
"Oooh, pretty boy's mad. Help me, help me!" She said in mock horror.  
"I save your life and this how you repay me?"  
"I never asked you to save my life. Besides, you mean nothing to me." Her anger shattered as she saw sadness swirl in his ocean blue eyes. He released her wrist and shook his head.  
"Who was I to think you'd actually changed?" He turned and left. She felt like kicking herself for what she'd just done.  
She ran to her room and locked the door. She leaned against the wall and began to cry. She hurt his feelings and she knew it. This was the first time in ages she felt bad for hurting someone.  
  
Stacie woke up early the next day. A dress had been laid out for her. It was black and silver. After taking a bath, she slipped into the gown and left her hair down. Today she'd do something she hadn't done in three years. Apologize. She sighed as a knock came to the door. Disapointment ran through her when she saw who was there. She managed a weak smile, nonetheless.  
"Good morning, my lady." The Elf took her hand and kissed it gently.  
"Good morning, my lord. Do you mind if I request your name?" He smiled kindly at her.  
"You may call me Glorfindel, my lady." His smile was contagious, she couldn't help but return.   
"And you may call me Stacie."  
"Alright then, Stacie. Shall I escort down to breakfast?" He offered her his arm. She took it.  
"Yes."  
On the way down to the breakfast room, Glorfindel explained to her that Legolas was unable to be her escort for unspoken reasons. She managed to keep her composure and listen as best she could as he went on to tell her news of Rivendell and other such things. Though it interested her very little.   
When they entered the large room, the Elf with the beautiful hair led her to a seat with other Elves. It seemed to her she switched tables nearly every day. She was so occupied in finding Legolas that she didn't notice when Glorfindel pulled her chair out for her.  
"Oh! I'm sorry." She blushed.  
"It is alright!" He laughed. She sat down, a little embarrassed. She was silent all throughout breakfast. The Elves around her all spoke in Sindarin, oblivious to the girl who only knew what was called "the common tongue". She sat as patiently as possible, but soon she spotted Legolas and their eyes met. He said something to his companion and got up and left. Her heart broke. (I'm destined to be an old maid.) Her gaze lingered on the Elf's retreating back, Glorfindel must've noticed this.  
"It is never a good thing," he whispered in her ear. "for the immortal and mortal to fall in love."  
"Yes, I pity the Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen much. Heartbreak will certainly come for them, I fear."  
"I did not speak of them. You know very well whom I speak of."  
"I am not in love with him, nor he with I. Besides, I'd very much appreciate if you kept your nose in your own business."   
"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. Just don't let him fall in love with, for in two weeks you shall go home and he cannot follow. An Elf can die of a broken heart."  
"And so can a human." She bowed her head, allowing her black hair to spill around her face as a curtain. A single tear made its way down her cheek.  
"Please take me back to my room." He nodded and escorted her back to her room. She walked in and shut the door behind her. Sighing, she walked out to onto the balcony, enjoying the wind that blew in her hair. She shut her eyes and softly began singing her favorite Dixie Chicks song "Don't Waste your Heart".  
  
Legolas was walking through the courtyard, totally lost and confused. Out of nowhere a song came from someone's window. He looked up at the source. Whoever singing had a beautiful voice.  
  
**...And don't waste your heart on a wild thing  
She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing  
Whoa this bird can't sing when you've tied its wings  
Don't waste your heart on me  
  
And I'm here to apologize  
My heart can't compromise  
Don't waste your heart on me**  
  
Stacie stood there for a minute, soaking up the morning sun. She slowly opened her eyes, and had to blink once or twice to make sure her eyes were not deceiving. Legolas stood there, smiling.  
"How long have you been standing there?"   
"Long enough." Just by smiling, he caused her knees to go weak. Here was this drop dead gorgeous right in front of her, and she couldn't have him. She licked her lips, not sure what to do.  
"Long enough for what?" He shrugged and walked closer to where she stood.  
"To realize how truly crazy you are." He teased her.  
"I have to tell you something."  
"What might this something be?"   
"I'm a horrible person, and how it is you can still hang around after I've been the way I have I'll never know."   
"Nor I." He laughed softly.  
"Please, I'm being serious."  
"Well, if that isn't a change. I am sorry, please go on."   
"In three years, I never felt sorry for lashing out at people. It was a norm for me. But last night, after saying what I did, I felt horrible. I'm sorry!" She jumped over the railing and gave him a tight hug. "Forgive me?" He merely laughed.  
"How could I not?" For some unknown reason, she just started to bawl. She pulled out of the embrace and laughed at herself.  
"I have no idea why I'm crying." He just smiled and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.   
"I'm going to have to return you to Glorfindel. He shall think you ran away again!" She laughed, glad that she had her friend back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am far from done! Still got at least 5 more chapters to write. Don't worry, there'll be more action between Legolas and Stacie by Thanksgiving. It wouldn't be as much fun to read if I had started the romance right at the beginning! I gotta make ya'll suffer! Heehee. =) Ya gonna have to wait. 


	15. what goes around comes around

A/N: Tsk, tsk. Laziness, writer's block, and busy schedules just don't mix with writing!   
  
~*~*~  
  
A week and a half after the whole prank mess, Stacie was feeling worse. She had nightmares every night. Once she woke up in the middle of the night. A sharp pain invaded her side. It was as if she had been shot with a bullet. She'd look at her side, and there would be no blood. But the pain was still there.  
The feeling of being hurt happened several times after. Sometimes she felt like she was being shot, other times stabbed to death. And the pain never went away. It only increased.  
  
Legolas escorted her to her room.  
"Good night." He smiled sweetly at her. She did her best to smile, though she was afraid of what would happen this time.  
"I shall try. But even if I don't, I hope you do." She walked into her room and shut the door. A chill ran down her back. It was here.  
"Oh, no...not again." She murmured.  
"Yes, again!" The huge bat type of creature stood in the corner and walked near her. It snickered. "Thought you could get away, did you? That you could just go back without a care in the world?! Well, we at the terror and death association don't appreciate those who get away streak free."  
"What are you talking about?" Fear was creeping into her heart.  
"We thought it only fair you experience the same pain of your victims. Each and everyone." He grinned maliciously. "Do you remember the 'torture' assignment, I believe it was called?" He chuckled. "The best is yet to come! You'll be dead and in hell before you have the chance to get back!!! What goes around comes around." With that, he disapeared. (A/N: okay, the death guy looks like those freaky green spirit things off of Anastasia. Except he's black and alot bigger! But picture one of those things)  
Her knees weakened, and she fell to the ground sobbing. She still had three days before the portal opened again. There would be no way she could get past the pain that was yet to come. No way.  
  
"Though the sorrow may last for the night, joy comes in the morning". That's the way it was for her. Painful nights, but each morning the prince's fair face made her forget her pain, if for just a moment.  
"Good morning!" He sounded cheerful. Her grim face lightened a little. It lost a bit of its dismal look.  
"Good morning." She was losing her voice.  
"Are you feeling alright?" She nodded and took his arm. Thus the usual ritual began.   
  
Elrond shook his head.   
"Her skin pales, and her eyes lose their light." It was true. Stacie's once tan skin was turning unsuaully white, and her once dark green eyes were losing their sparkle.   
"Let us hope time is in our favor." Gandalf said solemnly.  
  
"Something is wrong." Legolas stated as he led her to the gardens.  
"Nothing is wrong. Nothing that I can't handle." She stopped as she felt like she were being hit over the head with a crowbar, and then beaten the crap out of her. "I...need to sit down." She gasped. He lead her over to bench. She sat down as the pain swirled around inside of her.  
"Please tell me what's wrong." She couldn't bear to see pain in his eyes. But no longer did she want to be a burden to these people. Somehow she managed a small smile.  
"...Just a...stomach ache. That's all." She gripped the bench as she could feel an arrow go through her heart. That would be her crossbow she used on the man who raped a little girl. She started to feel a little woozy.  
"...think I'm going to faint. Take me back, please." Her voice faded as she fell over. Legolas quickly caught her. He swooped her up and carried her back to her room.  
He laid her down on her bed, and kissed her forehead.  
"I wish you could trust me." He whispered as the pained expression still remained on her face. She seemed like any other beautiful girl at first glance, but she was altogether different. She had a fire within her. The power to kill in her small frame.   
Legolas turned around to leave the room, but was surprised to hear Stacie's voice stop him.  
"I do trust you. I just want to keep you safe." He quickly turned around walked beside her. She stared, almost lifelessly, at him.  
"Keep me safe from what?"  
"Me. Legolas, you shouldn't be hanging around me. Don't want you...to get...hurt." He reached out and held her hand as a flash anguish swept over her.   
"He's attacking you, isn't he?" She shook her head.  
"In a sense I'm attacking myself."  
"I don't catch your meaning."  
"I'm feeling the pain of all my victims. Death is near, I can feel it."  
"No! You have to hold on. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"I didn't want to bother anyone."   
"Stacie, you wouldn't have bothered me by telling me of your pain."  
"But I deserve it. Don't you see? I stole the lives of so many. Why shouldn't I feel the pain I made them feel?"  
"Who was it you killed?" She sighed as she remembered the backgrounds of those now in their graves.  
"All sorts of people. Lying politicians...child molesterers...people who deserved death but were not given it by judges. Those who were guilty, but set free." Fire shone in her eyes.   
"If they deserved what was given to them, then why do you feel so guilty?" She shook her head.  
"Sometimes I killed the innocent." The detective...Josh.  
"Why?! Why would murder people who did nothing to you?!" A flash of disgust crossed her face. Stacie felt heat rise up in her. For a few minutes she forgot her pain.  
"Because I was ordered to!"  
"Just because you were ordered to doesn't mean you had to."  
"You do not understand." She hissed. "It was their life or mine! One of two things would have happened had I not killed them: one, the one to be assassinated would have turned me in to the police, who would have me burned at the stake like a witch! Or two, Jennifer and her little group would have killed me! THAT is why I sometimes had to kill the innocent."   
"In that case, you are nothing more than a weak and incompetent wench who cannot think for herself." He sneered and started towards the door.  
"I had many a chance to kill you, and many a desire, but I refrained from doing so. Do not underestimate me." Her voice was emotionless, her eyes dark and dreary.   
"No, I overestimated you." He said over his shoulder as walked out of her room and shut the door. 


	16. silence of the lambs

A/N: Don't own Lord of the Rings. Yada yada yada. Okay, Stacie's memory of the "project torture" is a tad bit graphic. If you get sick easily by reading about torturing and what not, I suggest you skip it. It's just in here to let you know what she is about to experience. Her memory is put in ***la la la la***.   
  
  
Aragorn decided to let Stacie have her freedom for the last two days of her stay, and be without an escort. This was fortunate, for the girl and the Elf just weren't getting along at the moment.   
As her stay was nearing an end, many a people were leaving Minas Tirith and going home. The hobbits had plans to leave a few days after she did. The lady Galadriel and lord Elrond had decided to stay until after Stacie's departure, to make sure things went well. Legolas and Gimli were going to stay another month in Gondor before leaving to visit the glittering caves and Fangorn.  
Stacie sat in a pine tree. She always loved pine trees. Their scent was just so soothing. That helped since she was pissed off at Legolas. (I can't believe he would throw that in my face) The thought raced through her mind. (I am leaving in two freaking days and chooses now to make matters worse.)   
There was one thought that would not stop going through her mind. The torture assignment. The worst of all. Memories of the event swam through her head...  
  
***  
"Stacie you will do this, or the guys are gonna have to kill you! You know too much for us to let you go."  
"But I can't do this!!! It's wrong!" Jennifer rolled her eyes.  
"Give me a break! You've killed like at least twenty people, and you're just now starting to think it's wrong?! Besides, you're a pro. You know what you're doing. They don't. Now you will do this!"  
"No, I will not. All of my killings have been quick. I refuse to do it." Jennifer pulled a knife from her belt and held to Stacie's throat. She had her arms pinned behind her back quicker than lightning.  
"You will do it." She pushed the knife slightly. Stacie grimaced.  
"Fine, I'll do it!" The pressure of the blade was released from her throat. She rubbed her throat, there was only a little blood.  
"Good. Now go! Time is running out." Jennifer slid a briefcase across the table towards her. "You know what to do." She reluctantly took hold of the briefcase and walked briskly out the door. On the way out, she put on sunglasses and a blonde wig.  
She trembled slightly as she reached the biker's hangout: an old abandoned building. She knocked lightly on the door. It flew open immediately. The tough look on the gruff man's face turned to amusement.  
"And how might I help you?" He asked. A twinkle in his eyes. Stacie put on her best slutty attitude.  
"Uh, sorry to bother you. I'm sure such a...handsome man as yourself has a busy schedule," she innocently twirled her hair, and forced a look on her face that suggested 'interest'. "but I'm lost. And, uh, I was wondering if you could help me find my way?"  
"Sure. Come on in." He winked. She tried her best to hide her disgust as she walked into the old house. Once in, she leaned against a counter, letting her jacket fall back to expose a very low cut halter top.  
"Not too shabby." She said, looking him up and down at the same time. He walked towards her, intentions obvious. He stroked her hair and kept looking her up and down. She felt like she was going to vomit, but managed to keep up the act. She forced a "lets fool around" look in her eyes. She waited until he got a little nearer and was about to kiss her. Then she kneed him right where it hurts. She smiled as he bent over in pain. Before he could get over that, she punched his shoulder, which caused his gut to stick, which she punched with her left hand.  
"Aw, is this not what you were expecting? Sorry, but I'm not a whor." She finished the sentance by punching him in the face, of course she had on four rings. Each one having a big diamond on it.   
He whinced in pain. Blood trickled down his cheek. Next she grabbed an empty vase that was on the table and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She watched as he fell to the ground. She had precisely ten hours to do her work.   
She put her briefcase on a dusty old table and pulled a key out from her pocket, unlocking the brief case. Stacie wasn't at all surprised to find syringes and small containers of certain chemicals. There was also a scapel, a small pair of sergical scissors, a sharp blade, duck tape, and a small flashlight.  
She hulled the large muscle mass to a chair. She duck taped him in place. She walked over to the rusty fauscett and splashed some water onto his face. In order to proceed, he had to be awake. His eyes flitted open, cries of pain escaping his mouth.  
"You! Why little bi-"  
"Naughty little boy. Tsk, tsk." She shook her head. "Be careful of what you say. Insults shall only make your pain worse. Now," She talked as she filled a syringe with a lovely little liquid. "I believe you have some information, Mr. Tailor, which concerns the people whom I work for. I expect to obtain that information before dawn. Until I do get it, we are going to have some fun!" She emphasized her point by snapping her gloves on. Fear grew in the man's eyes.  
"I know nothing!" He pleaded.  
"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. You and I both know you're hiding something in that scrawny brain of yours, Mr. Tailor. Now, where are the light switches? There they are!" She walked over to them and flipped the lights out. She turned on the little flashlight. After tearing of two small pieces of tape, she walked over the scared male. She shone the light in his eyes, causing him to blink. She taped back his eyelids once they were wide open. She held the light right by his eyes, a scowl on her face.  
"Tell me what you know and this will be over with." She said firmly.  
"I...I...know nothing!" He sputted out.  
"YOU LIE!!! Now tell me!" He tried desperately to blink, but could not. (a/n: If you feel sorry for the guy, go back and read what a lustful loser he is. I promise, he's not getting tortured for nothing.) She sighed in annoyance.  
"Step two." She pulled out the syringe she had just filled up. She smiled wickedly as she stabbed it into his arm and used her precious time injecting it. He cried out in pain, but she immediately slapped him into silence.  
"Are you willing to talk yet?! Where are they?"  
"I don't know." He cried.  
"Fine. Step three." She pulled out a scapel. Still didn't talk. Next came the cutting. The torture processed continued for five more hours. Finally she got the answer. Of course it took him an hour to say it because was in such a state of pain, and she practically destroyed him both mentally and physically. But what he said basically was that he and his little gang heard about her assassinating company and kidnapped six of their members. Now, this is the part Jennifer wanted Stacie to get out of Mr. Tailor-where the six were at. Well, they were dead. Chopped to bits. (a/n: now do you feel sorry for him?) Of course the three girls were raped first. After hearing this information, Stacie grabbed the blade and viciously stabbed him repeatedly. After that, she gathered her belongings and left the house. Two hours later, his little group came back to the house to find their leader skewered in a chair. They learned their lesson.  
***  
  
She cried hard. It was still yet to come, and she knew she couldn't escape. She still had 48 hours. Forty-eight hours of feeling like she was being killed over and over and over again...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, I need to know. Should I change this to an R rating, just to be safe? Cuz I know it's gotten a little VIOLENT, perhaps? You're probably wondering if I'm psychotic, and the answer is yes. Do I kill people in actuality? No.  
I got the idea for this story from an inside joke at school. Read my bio if you want to know more about it. 


	17. doomed to die

It was the day before she was supposed to leave. Though pain was always on her mind, she regretted the condition of her friendship with Legolas. He had avoided her ever since their little conversation.   
She couldn't take the pain any longer. It was early morning when she went in search of Gandalf. She found him sitting in the gardens, deep in thought. He immediately looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps.  
"Good morning!" He called, remembering when Bilbo had first said that to him.  
"I know you are trying your best at opening the portal, but do you think you'd able to open today?" Anxiety traced her voice.  
"Why the hurry? Is something wrong?" He sounded sincerely concerned. She writhed her hands. Her mind swam. Was something wrong? Of course something was!  
"Yes. Just one minor thing."  
"Oh?" She sat on the bench beside. The constant feel of getting shot with a bullet, hit over the head, and getting beat up was not altogether pleasant.  
"Um, well, the evil guy came to my room one night." Gandalf raised a brow. "He informed that I...would be feeling the pain of my victims. Each and every one."  
"How did you killed your 'victims'?" She gave a nervous laugh.  
"Quickly normally. But..."  
"But what?"  
"There was one guy that had kidnapped some of our people. Plus he had found out about us and was going to blackmail us."  
"What were you told to do?"  
"In order to find out where he was hiding our people, I was ordered to torture him until he did." Gandalf's eyes went up in shock.  
"Oh, dear..."  
"I tortured him for five hours until I got the answer the six were dead and chopped up like minced meat."  
"Your were world is violent indeed. I now know why you wish for me to hurry."  
"And?"  
"Do not interupt! I am sorry, child, we are already trying hard as we can. And, there is no fighting against this new evil that beseaches you."  
"What do you expect me to do then?! If I don't get back like NOW, then there is no freaking I am going to survive what is yet to come. I will die before I get back to my world! I'll die and go to hell..."  
"The only thing you can do is to wait."  
"I will be in my room. Do not let anyone come to my door unless it is to inform me that the portal is open. If you hear blood curdling screams, ignore them. There is nothing that anyone will be able to do for my pain. You have my apologies if I disturb anyone. I won't mean to." With that, she turned and left in a flurry of skirts. Gandalf shook his head. He hated to see any living creature suffer, but the girl was right. There was nothing that anyone could do for her pain. 


	18. gonna change you from a rooster to a hen...

A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Sheesh! I know it's dramatic and all, but only in messed up stories does the main character die!!! Actually, I did that one time in a story...the main character died after getting hit by a car. =) His girlfriend was forever depressed after that. Stacie's got a chance, though! Lets just say it all depends upon your state of mind. =)  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was midnight when Stacie ran to her room and locked the door. She had just barely done so as the fun began...getting kneed, punched, then the feeling of glass crashing over her head came. Everything went black. Pain swirled in her head. Shortly after, evil light invaded her eyes. They felt dry. No matter how many times she blinked, her eyes felt dry.  
"...no, NO!" She cried out in pain as something stabbed her arm. Tears ran down her cheeks as the pain increased.  
  
Guilt overwhelmed him as he walked past Stacie's door. He had said so many horrible things that he had not meant. An agonizing scream came her room, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.  
"STACIE!!!" He yelled. He tried violently to open the door, but it was locked. Over and over again he tried knocking down the door, but failed miserably each time...  
  
"I have you for five whole hours, Stacie. That's five hours of playtime." He grinned malicously as he looked down at the girl on the floor. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words would not come. Her throat was too dry. He snapped his fingers, and immediately one of his minnions appeared.   
"Get me a knife and some posion in a syringe. You know what kind." It disapeared and returned with what its master had commanded. She gripped the leg of the bed and glared up at the evil form.  
"My mind is not that easily messed with." He sneered.  
"It's not you're mind I'm messing with, it's your body, miss intelligent."  
"That's where you're wrong." She slowly began to sit up, feeling slightly stronger. "Pain...is a state of mind. No longer will I let you control me!" She closed her eyes and pictured the form in front of her getting torn into shreds.  
"NO! Stop it!" He gripped the knife in his claws and shoved it in her center. "Now is it a state of mind?!" Madness shone brightly in his eyes. Stacie forced herself to view the knife in her stomach as another feeling.  
"Yes." She said firmly. She thought of light. In her mind, the sun was shining brightly. Gandalf stood there, light coming from him.  
"STOP!!!" He shrieked. It sounded like a ringwraith screaming. She smiled as she heard the fear in his voice. Gandalf grew brighter, taller, and more fearsome. He strode towards the creature, staff in his hand. She could hear the evil form screaming in fear in reality. So her thoughts did affect him. The only problem was staying conscious. Sleep tugged on her mind. The vision in her brain soon began to fade...it laughed. Soon she felt a stab in her arm.  
She screamed in pain as something was forced into her bloodstream. The liquid burned inside of her. She slowly slipped away as somewhere it seemed in another world a loud sound boomed, and a terrible scream sounded soon after...  
  
"Are the preparations made?" Elrond asked hurriedly.  
"Yes. Her time runs out! Are we ready?" Gandalf gave a concerned glance at the girl in the elf's arms. They had pulled out the knife, but she was losing blood quickly, and there was nothing that could be done about the posion that ran through her blood like wildfire. A single tear fell from Legolas' eye, and onto Stacie's cheek. Such a fate was it to feel extreme sorrow...  
"Legolas, she must go now." Legolas looked up, his eyes a little glassy, and then back down to the girl in his arms. He gently picked up her fragile form and stood up. Her black hair spilled like a river as he did so. He carefully placed her on the marble table.   
Galadriel placed her own white, shining cloak over Stacie has she shivered slightly. She kissed her forehead and wished her a safe journey. Light began to shine from the tip of Gandalf's staff. Its light covered Stacie and consumed her. Within seconds, a bright blinding flash came, and she was gone.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, in case you're wondering, Mr. Evil ran in a scurry when Legolas entered the room. Cuz Elves are really good and pure, plus they're immortal, and Mr. Evil doesn't like to hang around those kind've people. What kind've posion did he inject into her? That's for me to know and you to find out. =) 


	19. woof

A/N: Don't own LOTR. I have a friend that thinks she's being funny by flaming my stories! And she's writing backwards! First Spanish, now backwards! I tried adding a little humor...of course it's a wittle sad in some parts...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Stacie groaned as someone shook her awake.  
"Legolas?" She asked expectantly. A small laugh was her answer.  
"You've been reading those books again, haven't you?"  
"What?! Heck, no." She moaned as she saw Jennifer standing over her. Jennifer's eyebrows shot up.  
"Oh, you were expecting prince charming? Come on, get up and we'll go out for breakfast. Your dad should be getting home soon." Stacie shuddered. The phone rang...Jennifer ran out of the room to pick it up.  
"Hello?" She heard her say. "...Um, yeah. Here she is." She handed the phone to Stacie. "Says she's from St. Paul's hospital." She shrugged.  
"H-hello?" Her voice was shaky.  
"Stacie Emeril? Your dad was injured very badly. It might be best if you came-"  
"I'm on my way!" She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"WE are going to St. Paul's!...don't just stand there! COME ON!!!"  
"You could've said please." Jennifer muttered as she pulled her coat out of the closet and got her car keys.  
  
The rain poured as Stacie ran out of the car and into the hospital. The guy at the front desk directed her to her father's room. The doctor bowed her head slightly as she saw the young woman come running towards her.  
"How is he?" She sighed.  
"Please sit down." She did as she was told. And thus the speech began.  
  
Stacie had sat there an hour, barely crying. She had been through all of this before. And hurt like hell the second time 'round. Jennifer sighed.  
"It's going to be alright, sweety." She wrapped her arm around Stacie. She immediately back away.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"What? I'm sorry, I-"  
"Just forget it. Lets go, I don't need anymore of this." An akward silence was all there was in the car ride home.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER....  
  
"Hey, Stace. I need to talk to you about something." Jennifer pulled up a chair and sat down at the table. Stacie had been eating breakfast, and the morning sun was just starting to shine.  
"What?" She asked coldly. The older woman hardly seemed to notice. She cleared her throat.  
"Other than looking after you, I have another job. See, I work for these people. And they sound very interested in you-"  
"Well, isn't that nice? Sorry, but I don't want a job right now."  
"Listen! You know your father was murdered. We can help you find him...and do to him as you wish." A dark look came across her face. Stacie shook her head.  
"I-AM-NOT-INTERESTED! So just back off."  
"Oh, so you're just gonna let this guy get by clean off the hook?! Come on, think! A life for a life, Stacie."  
"Oh, a life for a life? So, in that case, if I take his, someone's gonna eventually come around and take mine." Jenn laughed.  
"You always did have a quick tongue. There are some benefits of joining us..." She went into the whole spill of the job description. The details, stuff like that. However, Stacie got fed up with it and interupted.  
"NO!" She shouted. "Look, you may have been able to fool me when I was a kid, but it's not gonna work now. Maybe one day you'll realize how truly disgusting you are and wanna change. But of course by then it'll be too late. I refuse to let you turn me into a killer."  
"Assassin." She corrected her.  
"No! There is no difference. I am not that stupid. You won't pull me into your little web, you disgusting, spineless liar!" Just as she finished her sentance, Jennifer backhanded her.  
"Don't you EVER call me that again! I raised you by myself practically for sixteen years, and THIS is how you repay me? You spit in my face! Either you join us, or I put you up for adoption like a dog."   
"Woof." She looked up into the devil's eyes defiantly.  
"Get out of my sight." She walked calmly into her room, and locked the door behind her.  
  
Legolas wandered aimlessly through the city, Gimli by his side. The silence soon got to the dwarf.  
"Why so melancholy? There will be feasting tonight! Aren't you glad?" Silence...a cricket is heard in the background. "Alright then. What a beautiful day it is! The weather is indeed fair, and look! there's a bird. Imagine that! A bird in the sky. Wonder why it's up there..." (A/N: A little dry humor there) Legolas shook his head. His heart could not have been heavier. Tis truly a pity to have such sorrow in one's heart on such a beautiful day.  
The two walked together a while longer, until Gimli left with the excuse of making sure the hobbits weren't up to any trouble. The elf made his way to a tree. The sun was now traveling down the sky. The colors of the setting sun were so magnificent and beautiful. They reminded him of her...his heart broke. The words he had said to her remained in his mind. He felt horrible for them, and now he hadn't a chance to apologize.  
  
"Look at him. Wisdom and sorrow play in his handsome face." A woman told her friend as they watched the gorgeous elf that sat in the tree, nearly invisible.  
"Do not bother." Both jumped to see someone behind them. "He is broken."  
"Good evening, lady Arwen!" The blonde said sweetly. Arwen smiled dryly. "What is it you mean by broken?" Arwen cocked her head to the side.   
"Do you know nothing of the elves? We are indeed immortal, but that doesn't mean we cannot die. One can be slain in battle, or die from grief. And Legolas Greenleaf, whom you seem so infatuated with, is broken." With that, Arwen spun around and walked ever so gracefully to the gardens. 


	20. back from the dead

A/N: You love me! You really love me! Okay, I have close to none of an idea of how the whole process of adoption goes, so forgive if I get something wrong. And I don't own LOTR!   
  
~*~*~  
  
Jennifer had done as she said she would. But instead of getting adopted, Stacie went into a foster home.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! We're gonna be like sisters!" The blonde sixteen year old hugged Stacie. She simply gave a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry! My name's Lauren." She shrugged as she held her hand. Stacie shook it.  
"I'm Jordan, and this is my wife Angie. We're your new foster parents." Stacie was in such a state of shock she almost didn't see the man's outstretched hand.   
"Huh? Oh, sorry." She shook his hand and then Angie's. She wasn't so sure how she was going to deal with this. "Nice to meet, detective Jordan, Mrs. Tannor." They smiled warmly.  
"Please, call me Jordan."  
"And Angie."  
"And Lauren!" Lauren jumped up and down with glee. (Great...just great) Stacie wasn't all too happy.  
  
The weeks rolled by. Every night Stacie had dreams of Middle Earth. Of the trees, the soothing smell of the gardens, and of Legolas. He was always there. Always making her wish to go back.  
Stacie went to the same highschool. Lauren was new there, her family had moved to the district that summer. While Lauren had her pretty and pink friends, who were for the most part popular, Stacie held to herself. She was a loner to say the least.   
She was walking through the cafeteria one day when Lauren called her name.  
"Stacie! Stacie, come here and sit by us." She smiled at her. (Aww, how nice she's giving me her charity)  
"No thanks. I have to go to the library and work on a project."  
"But there's someone I want you to meet!" She shook her head. (I know most of these people. Who is there to meet?) Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to Lauren's table.  
"Stacie, this is Josh. Josh, this is Stacie." She grinned. Stacie's mind swam while she managed a smile. Josh. The same Josh she used to have a crush on-before he died. Before she killed him.  
"Nice to meet you Stacie, though I think I already knew you." He laughed as they shook hands.  
"Hey, Josh, maybe you could help Stacie work on her project in the library?" She winked at Stacie.  
"I don't need any help."   
"It's no problem! What subject is it for?" He asked.  
"English 3 honors. And it is a problem because Mrs. Loretta told us it was an independent project. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." She turned around and walked off to the library.  
"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Lauren prompted Josh. He was quick to pursue the girl who had just blown him off.  
Stacie was almost up the flight of stairs when Josh came after her.  
"Stacie!" She didn't stop. "Stacie!" He said louder. Still she ignored him. He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Why were you ignoring me?" He demanded.  
"My reasons are my own, now let go!" He let go and backed away.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."  
"It's okay, but look, I am not interested in anything other than friendship."  
"I understand." He smiled. "I'll see you around!" Stacie watched his retreating back without any regret, then she went her own way.  
  
It had been a week since Legolas and Gimli had left for the glittering caves. Gimli was very enthusiastic when they left. But no matter how hard he tried, Legolas could not have any fun. The more he thought about Stacie's slender form and beautiful face, the more his cruel words were thrown in his face. Then, out of the blue, Gimli broke into song. Which scared the elf thoroughly.   
  
-The dwarves, they do mine  
Toil and work, all they do know  
Fine jewels and gems are more than fine  
  
The men are thirsty for power  
Their schemes may seem low  
But they are the rulers up in the tower  
  
Elves, immortal beings  
Indeed are they graceful and fair  
Though stubborn and proud by any means! (Here Legolas wacked him over the head)  
  
Hobbits are short fellows  
They're type of folk that you'd want to hug like a bear! (Legolas: what?!)  
If indeed you do, the one you did bellows!-  
  
"What kind of song was that?!"   
"A song of the different races. That's what! I thought it to be original."   
"And where, if indeed a stubborn and proud elf like myself might ask, did you get that song?"  
"Indeed you may. I made it up myself." Gimli seemed mighty proud of himself.  
"Well, that explains alot." The dwarf glared UP at him.  
Though the mood was indeed lightened, the extreme sorrow that had befallen Legolas's heart would not be lifted. He felt his heart to be crushed. And it showed as the days and weeks went on...  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, you see that button down there? Yeah, just below this. It's a pretty button...you know you wanna click it and review my story! And give your good "honest" opinion. =) NOw, move the mouse over the button, then press down the left button on your mouse. I know it's hard...sorry, I was raised on sarcasm. And I made up Gimli's song. So, if were some messed up reason you think you wanna use it, ASK ME FIRST! 


	21. because of you

About three years had passed. Two months after her eighteenth birthday, Stacie had said goodbye to the Tannor's and had bought her own apartment. Now once more back to the age of 19, and she had managed to be a good little girl and not kill anyone.  
She was walking down the streets of Chicago when she passed an auditorium. It seemed pain stakingly familiar. It hit her when she heard the voice of a politician. She recognized it as the one she had assassinated the night before she landed in Middle Earth...  
  
Legolas and Gimli were in Fangorn, but the elf was in no condition to go any further. He was deathly ill and had gone terribly pale. Luckily, Treebeard was there, but there was not much he could do. The elf had to remain bed ridden. Though it was summer and the sun shone freely, Legolas was shivering violently.  
"He'll be alright won't he?" Gimli feared for his friend's life. What would he do if he died?  
"I fear not." The ent replied.  
"What is it that ails him?"  
"Such a hasty folk, indeed! I know not what ails him, master dwarf. Indeed it is rare that elves get sick like this. I am not sure what could be wrong..."  
  
Stacie stood there, teary eyed as he lied to his audience. She gasped as someone came up behind her with a gun to her head.  
"Do not scream, make no sudden movements, and all will be well. Just go where I tell you." She did as she was told. Her captor led her to the Chicago airlines. This was deja vou all over again.  
"Buy a ticket for Dublin, Ireland. I hear it's lovely this time of year." That voice sounded utterly familiar. Soon, the two were on board the plane. After she sat down she gasped. Jennifer.  
"Oh, come on! Did you really think you could get away from me that easily? Gotcha caught in the web." She smirked. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Oh, and I hope you didn't have any plans for your future. Because as of right now, you have none." She reclined back in her chair as the plane took off. This was the exact same plane that had transported her to Middle Earth. Exact same night, same weather conditions...lightning.   
"I wouldn't be so sure." Stacie muttered beneath her breath. Hope rose up within her like a wave.   
Two hours later, the plain was rattling. People were screaming, fire was roaring. The bolts of lightning had begun their dancing. Stacie truly felt sorry for those who were seperated from loved ones. She gripped her chair as the plain jolted forward. Deja vou. Except one thing was different...Jennifer. Would her presence change Stacie's fate?  
No. No, it didn't. Everything happened the same as last. The momentum of the plane caused Stacie to be thrust forward to the front the plane. Then came the bright light, and then total darkness...  
  
"Ho, hum! And what, or who actually, do we have here?" Treebeard looked at the girl strangely. Afterall, she was dressed in jeans, a white longsleeved shirt, and a grey duster. Though her black flew down to the small of her back like most maidens.  
Stacie moaned slightly. She slowly sat up and was utterly amazed by her surroundings. Soon she remembered the plane accident, but this certainly was not where she first landed. She was in a forest of amazing trees, and a tall, a little frightening to say the least, tree like figure stooped over her. The answer came easily to her. It was an Ent.   
"Well, you are certainly not as hasty as most folk." He said, glancing over at the dwarf by his side.  
"Stacie! Well, it is good to see you!" She smiled and slowly got up, limbs a little sore, and walked to Gimli and embraced him.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"For what? Oh! Of course! That was quite a joke, though for me it was not funny at the time!" She laughed, but she tensed when she remembered Legolas. His handsome face and strong form shot through her mind. His ocean blue eyes looking into hers accusingly. Where was he?A voice inside of her said something was wrong. Fear sprang up inside of her. She cleared her throat.  
"Um, where's Legolas? I thought you two were coming to Fangorn together." Gimli looked down. Sorrow played in his eyes. A pained expression settled upon his gruff face. "Gimli?" She asked nervously. "He is okay, isn't he? Isn't he?!" Treebeared shook his head.  
"Come, child." Treebeard led her inside a room, where the prince of Mirkwood lay on a bed. Stacie gasped when she him. His eyes were closed, which she knew to be a bad thing. Elves always slept with their eyes open. His skin had turned deathly pale. For a moment, she thought him dead. But his chest rose and fell just barely. Tears spilled down Stacie's cheeks. She ran to his side and knelt to embrace him. Her own tears fell to his face.  
"Why? Why is he so sick?" She asked in a barley audible whisper. "I thought Elves couldn't get sick like this." Treebeared shook his head.  
"Elves are immortal, but they can be slain in battle or die from grief." The ent replied. Gimli cleared his throat.  
"I think you know why." He bowed his head and followed Treebeard out of the room. Stacie focused her attention back on Legolas after the two left the room.  
"Please don't die. I never meant to be so cruel back then." She whispered. "Please forgive me. I love you too much for you to go. If you leave, then I'll die of grief!" She moved from the floor to his bed, and layed down beside him. She hummed softly and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "I haven't killed anyone for nearly four years. I won't kill someone by accident. I love you too much." His breath against her face was slow, and ragged. It was getting more unsteady, more uneven.   
Pain and grief stung inside of her. In a last effort, she looked at his pale lips and kissed them. Then something happened that she did not expect. He kissed her back. She laughed in sheer joy, something she hadn't done in years, and embraced the elf tightly. His eyes flew open and he smiled to see her, to have her there in his arms.  
"You're not dead!" Tears of joy sprang forth from her eyes. He gently pulled her back and wiped away her tears.  
"Only because of you."   
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cheesy, I know! But I didn't want to disapoint everyone! I didn't say it was a romance for nothing. Next chapter coming soon! Still got at least two more to post. 


	22. business to take care of

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, and if I did...would I really being writing fanfiction?  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to say I don't care if you like the romance or not!!! First I have people complaining a couple of chapters ago that there's not any romance, then everyone's complaining that it sucks! Well, since I have to "please the audience", Stacie's back to her badass self. Happy? Good, because I'm not changing the plot anymore.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Stacie slowly got up from the bed. Then, as if on cue, Treebeard and Gimli came walking into the room. The dwarf ran to his friend and embraced him. Treebeard strode forward and joined the merrymaking.  
Now, this was all good and well with Stacie, but she was never one to stick around during the sappy scenes that were so boring in movies. She turned around and started to walk out of the room. Legolas' eyes were ever on her, and she could feel them practically burning a hole through her. She stopped in mid stride and looked over her shoulder.  
A smile played on her lips as she gave him a seductive gaze. "I'm sorry," She spoke. "but now that I'm back, I've got some...unfinished business to take care." She winked at him. "I'll be back later." The elf raised a brow. It was impossible to foreguess this girl.  
  
A dark look shone in Stacie's eyes as her feet led her down an eerie and strange path. The trees whispered their threats to her as she neered a circle that was made by thirteen of them. Her favorite number. After all, she was bad luck in its human form. Many a time people had a hard time winning a game of pool just because she stood nearby, watching and wishing the ball to move a certain way.  
Upon reaching her destination, she waited patiently. Soon, a black smoke rose from the ground. It took upon a form, which she did not need the light to know what it looked like.  
"So you have defeated my magic." A voice said.  
"So I have."  
"You have grown to be a nuissance even to the powers of death! What will it take for you to stop badgering me?!"  
"It was you who was first literally a pain in the neck for me. But I have come here to meet with you for one reason, and one reason only. I have defeated you, that makes me your successor. And as your successor, I say it is time for you to step down and hand your power over to me."  
"NO!" It cried. She smirked.  
"This is not a matter of your will, this is a matter of who defeated who. Don't you understand, you imcompetent fool? There are powers in this world stronger than you. They will make you give up your power to me. If you deny this, they will make your passing more painful." Moments passed, then finally it spoke.  
"Then so be it." He said miserably. A dark light was pulled forth out of him. It lingered in the air for a few seconds, then shot into Stacie's body. As it did so, the black smoke that was once the creature's body, fell to the ground and into turned into ash. It was swept away by the wind.  
"Well, that makes up for my pain!" She laughed. As if by instinct, she snapped her fingers and found herself in a long, dark hallway. Her new home. She clicked her tongue.  
"This won't do. This won't do at all! Who designed this place anyway?" She mumbled as she pushed open doors. Inside was a large room. Odd little things were wandering about. They froze as she walked towards a large stone throne.  
"She has claimed her position." One whispered. She sat down triumphantly.  
"No, no! This has all got to go! Now where to begin? Ah, yes! You're too ugly, it's too dark in here, this whole design sucks, and my throne is too hard!"  
"What would you have us do, lady?"   
"Last I checked you creatures weren't as dumb as orcs! Okay, first off, get some light in here. Then paint this whole entire place green. Mmm, actually dark green. Okay, your guys' ugliness is bugging me!" She snapped her fingers and they instantly turned into faerie like people. "Better!"  
"But, my queen! We are the forces of death and terror. Is death not supposed to be frightening?"  
"Hey! if ya gotta go, you gotta go. But," She spoke in a mock soveign voice. "why not make the passing a little easier? Anyways, if you have not yet noticed, some of you are dark. You are the ones who shall bring horrible deaths to the evil people of Middle Earth. I will not terrorize those who don't deserve it. Now get to work! When I come back I want to see this place spotless and green!"  
"Where are you going?" One asked.  
"Unlike the last loser of a king you had, I have a life. I won't abandon the ones I love. Things are definitely going to change." She sighed and snapped her fingers. She was back in the forest. 


	23. forever the end

Legolas sat beneath an elm tree, fiddling with his bow. Gimli came and stood beside him.  
"What are we going to do?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you are ready and able to travel. Are we not going to go sail the seas, as you have long talked about doing?"  
"Of course! What would make you think otherwise?"  
"Well, it's just...it's just she's back. Doesn't that change our plans?"  
"No, it will not." Legolas' eyes widened as he looked up and saw Stacie standing there. "Go on as you have planned. Do not let me be a bother." She knelt besides him. He was a little surprised, for his elven senses did not warn him of her presence.  
"Um, pardon me. I think I need to go find some more fire wood!" With that, the dwarf hurried away. Legolas laughed and stood up, as did Stacie. He noticed she was dressed differently. She had on a dark blue dress, that looked as though it was made of saphires.  
"It is the sea your heart wants. You will be happy once you are there, riding its waves on a boat with Gimli. I cannot stand in your way." He looked into her eyes. She wasn't joking or being the least bit sarcastic. He cocked his head to the side. Did she not love him? Did she not want want him to stay?  
"It was not being without the sea that made me nearly ill to my death." He laughed lightly. "I can live without its waters, but I cannot do so with you." She smiled  
"You can now. Trust me. I will not let you die if you leave me. Go, sail the seas with Gimli." His once expressionless face gave way to sorrow and confusion.  
"But when I got back you'd be-"  
"No." She laughed. "Not anymore. I promise, I will still be here when you return. Without age, and just as beautiful!" She joked. "And that's all I'm tellin' you!"   
"But why? Why do you persist that I leave? Will not come with us?"   
"I can't, Legolas. I've taken care of the other business, but now that business has grown more important."  
"What other business do you have?" He stared long and hard at her. She shook her head.  
"Can't tell you. Look, go sail. I'll join you whenever I've got the time. But now, there are some really pressing matters I just can't ignore."  
"Forgive me for asking so many questions, but just how do you plan on joing us if we are in the middle of the sea? Unless you have some magic that allows to go where ever-" She pressed her fingers to his lips. She simply smiled and gently took her finger away.  
"I have my own ways. No more questions, though I know that is nearly impossible for you." She smirked. "But I gotta go now. Be a good boy while I'm gone!" She kissed him and turned to go, but he wouldn't let you. He gently grabbed hold of her arm and turned her towards him.  
"Not yet."  
  
From that point on you can use your own imagination. For I wish to give the two lovers their privacy. For it is well deserved. Since I suck at love scenes...(a/n: I refuse to let that go!)  
Stacie, queen of the faerie creatures who handed out death and terror, returned to her elf and his friend every once in a while. The dwarf was a little frightened upon her first visit and accused her of being a sorceress. This is how the scene went just about...  
  
"Surely you did not hear her correctly! Your ears fail you, my friend." Legolas glared at him.  
"I hear just fine! Stacie told me she'd visit us whenever possible. That she had her own ways and not to question her."  
"Oh, so she's just going to appear on board-when we're in the middle of the sea like we are now?!"  
"Of course! Why not?" The poor guy nearly fainted when he turned around and saw her standing there. "Are you frightened?" She said in her best Aragorn voice.  
"Perhaps..."  
"Not nearly frightened enough." She laughed and patted him on the back and walked towards Legolas. "Hey, Gimli, don't you have fire wood to go get?" Gimli was a little mad at how she mocked him.  
"I knew it! You are a sorceress. How could you fall in love with such an evil wench?!"  
"HEY! I may be evil, but I refuse to be called a sorceress and a wench." She poked him in the chest to emphasize her words. "Now where were we?" She turned her attention back to the elf, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed at Gimli's uneasiness as the two continued. The little short dude turned away, mumbling as he went beneath the deck. (a/n: short people rule!!! we shall soon take over the world. =) )   
  
Stacie continued going back and forth, between the boat and her little realm of death bringing faeries. Eventually Gimli was okay with her, though he had nightmares about her throwing his clothes overboard. Each time two little demons accompanied her. Quite odd, really. Legolas only laughed hysterically when he first heard of Gimli's dreams. Of course the dwarf felt like reaching for his ax at this reaction. Though thankfully, Stacie wouldn't allow all hell to break loose. Gimli kept his cool, and Legolas poked less fun. That was hard for him, of course.  
Stacie did favors in other worlds. She 'assissted' certain girls in the death of their science teachers, the cops the finding and 'acidental' shooting of a girl named Jennifer, then there was the explosion of the building of that one corporation. The police later found out about the killings the little corporation did. All was well.  
Middle Earth did well in the Fourth Age. Earth was doing okay. Could've been better. Could've been happier. But there wasn't much the queen of death could do about that. Just as a wizard once said. Some who live deserve death...some who die deserve life. Not everyone gets second chances.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Y'know, I felt like writing a big THE END. But as an English teacher once said, a good ending doesn't need that. Don't know if that was a good ending or not, but I refuse to add any more to this story! This is my first FINISHED fic!!!! Think I'll go celebrate. Go to Mirkwood and still some of King Thranduil's bottles of Dorwinion. He won't miss it! Oh, and DON'T FORGET THE PRETTY BUTTON!!! 


End file.
